


【影日】如果要乌鸦飞一光年

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 大学不同队, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 影山在豁然开朗的冲击中长久语塞。光影对裁，四季平分，此刻从黄昏到体育馆到日向的头发都是温暖的橙色。日向在中心，而他公转着，周期是青春期躁动，引力是无需道歉的完美托球——还有无需道歉的伟大爱情。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 破镜重圆与青春期辛辣秘史

街景慢悠悠地向后倒去。

耳机里放的是慢情歌，歌词曲调都有点苦，所以踩自行车脚踏的速度也变得拖沓起来。如果放在三年前，日向怎么也想不到自己会有对蓝调感冒的一天，实在是宫城比起东京要寂寞很多，更何况是肌肉筋骨都想懈怠的冬天。

离目的地还有十分钟的车程，日向憋着气把音量又推大了一格，索性趴在了车把上。

不想去……他在心里大叫。但是一早答应下来的是自己，刚刚被催的时候立马接话“马上就到”的也是自己，没有任何拒绝的借口。前面的岔路要右拐，日向用力蹬了一脚飙进巷子，几乎把自己的屁股晃下车座。

上个月收到大地前辈聚会简讯的时候，日向正好在大学排球队训练的间隙。回忆从短短几行字里奔涌而来：黑色横幅，二楼的活动室，肉包，嘎哩嘎哩君，还有教练开的那家坂下商店。日向捏着水壶用毛巾盖住了脑袋，在看到“大家都会来”这句话的时候，差点用功能饮料射杀了自己。

他抓下毛巾的一角摸了把脸，沉默了一会儿，飞快地打着字：我就不去了，学校排球部有——

“居然不去吗？你们那届乌野排球部的感情不是一直很好嘛？”坐在旁边的自由人探过头来。

日向吓了一跳，把手机盖住丢进口袋，胡乱比划着，结结巴巴地解释道：“啊，是因为……那个，家人那个时间出去旅游了，回去的话还得自己做饭，会很麻烦。”

“诶，日向会遮手机还真少见，有秘密吗？抱歉抱歉。”

日向顿了一下，摸摸后脑勺，讪笑着说到，没有的事，倒是你刚刚那个接球，真的太帅了，“咚”的一下就接到了。

当然有的哦。男孩子在辛辣燥热的青春期能做出什么样的事，做过什么样的事，都是需要用三层密码锁起来的秘密。

晚上在宿舍洗完澡，日向盘腿坐在床上，沉默地翻着那条短信。黑色横幅，二楼的活动室，肉包，嘎哩嘎哩君，还有教练开的那家坂下商店，都没法从脑海里抹掉。刚刚打好的内容并没有发出去，还有后悔的机会，但逐字删去了却又完全不知道说什么好。高中要很努力才能及格的语文根本帮不上什么忙，日向抬手用毛巾狠狠擦自己湿着的头发，骂了一句可恶。

【大家……所有人都会来吗？】斟酌了半天，他小心地回复。

消息送达。大地前辈的回信很快跳了出来。

【是啊，所有人，影山也是。笑脸。】

日向苦着脸把头埋进被子里哀嚎起来。

为什么还要故意发笑脸啊！可恶！可恶！

仿佛什么后遗症，长达三年的孩子气战争，整个青春期发的病，导致所有人、每一个人，都把他们两个病态地捆绑在一起。日向猜大地大概听说了什么——高中毕业当天他和影山在活动室里原因不明地大打出手，直接吓哭了第一个赶到的一年级经理。那个特别热的夏天，连当事人自己都默认的共生鬼的联结终于要被割开，没有麻醉剂，虫子很多，还被高温蒸得到处是汗，所以痛到暴躁也情有可原吧。

懒得回忆到底是影山先打了他的鼻梁还是他先揍了影山的嘴角，总之最后两个人是顶着淤青塞着棉条去拍的合照，彼此都很狼狈。月岛当时不客气地评价道，用鼻血画句号，真是了不得又很合适的单细胞们的结局。山口站在他身后连忙摆手，偷偷做口型说，其实阿月也在舍不得。

但事实上结局却不仅止于此。暑假结束乘车去东京的晚上，日向抱着半人高的背包缩在座位上，对着颠簸模糊的车窗，用创口贴将嘴角未痊愈的伤口遮上。坐在隔壁不认识的大叔问，诶哟，这是被谁打了呀？日向装作整包的样子把脸藏起来，支支吾吾回答说，一个朋友。出宫城境的时候车子颠了一下，日向把额头咣当一声用力磕在前排的座椅上，然后保持着这个姿势给影山发了“谁的托球我都能赢”这样的短信，虎牙几乎要把嘴巴咬出血。

少年就是可以为了一句简单的“我不想输”做到这种地步。拳头可以随便挥，伤人的话也可以随便说，就算后悔到胃痛也要处处带刺。那种昂扬的斗志好沉重，惯性也大，即便是到了现在，日向也没办法轻松地对影山低头。他抽出所有力气，回复大地前辈说，我去，然后扔掉手机瘫倒在床上，良久才发出干瘪的一声“啊”。

许久未见，自己有什么能让人一眼就惊讶的变化吗？虽然已经是大学生了，但是日向的体格和声音都还是高中的样子，围巾口罩自行车也都是旧款，就这样赤裸裸地去，对上影山没有丝毫胜算。多一副金丝框的平光眼镜会不会给人“这家伙成长了”的感觉？日向赌有，所以回宫城前做贼似的买了一副。但此时此刻，他骑着车，眼前的路在玻璃后微妙地扭曲着，又觉得这样好傻。

目的地居酒屋的红灯笼高挂着。日向在路边停下，锁好车，把耳机摘下来丢进口袋里。失去bgm就更寂寞了，他深吸了一口气，撩开帘子推门进去。

“失礼了！”

沸腾的鸡肉锅的香味涌了过来。

各种音色声调的“日向”叫人想起黑色横幅，二楼的活动室，肉包，嘎哩嘎哩君，还有教练开的那家坂下商店。三年前和三年后恍惚重叠。日向的那副眼镜瞬间起了傻兮兮的雾，他却很感谢这两片薄玻璃能帮忙遮蔽一下那一瞬间对久别重逢的无措。

影山在人群里，坐在长桌的一侧看向他。

那家伙比起高中时更像青年了，衣品也大有进步，这样看过去完全是个合格的池面。日向能察觉到冷气从自己身上嗖嗖地外冒，影山抬头看见他后，表情从“这个鸡肉锅真的很好吃”迅速地过渡到胃痛般纠结。

哦哦，“我压根没原谅你”的意思。日向暗自恼怒地将鞋子踢在门口。谁原谅谁啊，混蛋影山。

“诶——不是吧！这么久了，你们居然还在闹别扭？”

“真的假的啊……”

“打架也不是不可以，但是打翻鸡肉锅的话就得负责今天的账单。”

扑上来的前辈们七手八脚将日向的围巾和口罩摘下来，把他剥得干干净净的，故意推到影山旁边唯一空着的座位上。

“我不要啊——没有别的位置了吗！山口？谷地？……怎么连你们都这样！”日向积极地抗议，却发现大家都把屁股黏在自己的座位上，一副看热闹的表情。

居酒屋的桌子不大，为了挤进同一桌，大家都紧紧挨着，日向忿忿不平落座时不小心踢了一下影山的脚，在察觉到影山瞬间暴涨的愤怒后索性又故意踩了一下。

真爽。日向高兴了。活该！

“你踩我。”影山握住脚咬牙切齿。

“对。”日向又将他面前没喝完的杯子夺过来，一口猛灌。

“你这呆子——”

影山不甘示弱要去捏日向的脑袋，但是想起桌上脆弱的锅子，又不得不忍住，留下一张憋到抽搐的脸。

“哈哈哈哈，你们两个！个子没怎么长，脾气居然还不如高中的时候。小学生吗？别喝酒了吧，会被抓走的。”

“……我要笑死了，小谷居然在说别人的个头 。”

“西谷前辈也只长年纪不长个呢。”

“说什么啊！喂，你们俩，想打架吗？”

桌子那边立刻闹作一团。大地颇为欣慰：“这不是气氛挺好的嘛。”

鸡肉锅附和着咕噜咕噜冒出香气。影山抿紧了嘴。日向盯着影山鼓出青筋的侧脸，极不情愿地心想，行吧，这回算他俩都表现不佳。

“今天我不想和你吵架。”影山突然用只有两个人能听见的音量说。

日向一愣。可面前的家伙压根没看他，立刻又忙着去夹鸡肉，塞进嘴里鼓囊囊地咀嚼咀嚼，一点看不出来刚刚说过什么正经话的样子。

其实日向在东京，影山的大学一样在东京，想和好轻而易举，但他们俩却从来没在东京见面，格外耐得住性子。偶尔日向会在排球杂志上看到这张冷淡的脸，新队友们指着照片说，“诶，这是你的二传手啊”，他都会迅速掀过那一页，把话题转移到其他地方。

这样并不好过。刚开始在大学打球的时候，日向和新队友们磨合得非常辛苦，明明很努力却总是不得要领。青春期的收尾就像彗星的尾巴一样长，没有训练的时候日向就一圈一圈地绕着场地慢跑，暴躁着找不到出口。

“有时候你看上去就像在等什么……”教练这么说，“你在等什么呢，日向？打球的时候有什么在意的事吗？”

日向摇摇头，什么都不肯说。

整个宫城都是日向故意落在身后的box。青春期的秘密，黑色横幅、二楼的活动室、肉包、嘎哩嘎哩君、教练开的那家坂下商店，全部都是钥匙。但他什么都不想说。

老板娘过来给烧着的锅添了点水。日向从隔壁桌拎来一瓶新的啤酒，咬开盖子，把自己刚刚夺来的杯子满上，轻轻推还给影山。

我也不想和你吵架。他心想。

影山看了他一眼，犹豫片刻，把杯子拿起来抿了一口，看上去依旧态度冷淡。

……如果用全力奔跑和起跳的话，就可以打到那个球。

日向的心情总算好了些。他把毫无意义的眼镜摘下来叠好放在一边，又咬开一瓶啤酒，把盖子用力吐在一边。桌上缺一个杯子，他等不及，索性对瓶吹，随后把瓶子粗鲁地在影山的杯子上“当”地敲了一下。

“给我警醒着点。”日向的脸被酒熏得通红，“我可还没有输。”

影山是拿什么表情回应的已经无所谓了。他扭头去喝酒，吃鸡肉锅，和前辈们猜拳，脑子里乱糟糟地想着曾经和17岁的影山喝的同一盒牛奶，吃的同一支嘎哩嘎哩君。

谁能想到呢？在“队友”这个词下完美掩盖的秘密，比大家默认的亲密更进一步，还都牢牢在锁在深处。没留下任何证据，也没有目击者，影山飞雄，那家伙紧抿着的、看起来永远不愉快的嘴巴，除了恶语相向，其实也会在出征回程的大巴上，趁着其他人都打鼾的时候，偷偷和队里的矮个子副攻手亲吻。

……好险，那个大叔问是被谁打伤的时候，自己差一点就说了奇怪的答案。

鸡肉锅和啤酒已经侵占了肉包和嘎哩嘎哩君的地位，都是成年人，就不要讲小孩子气那一套了吧。在场的每个人都把自己面前的酒一点一点喝下去，直到最后才发现大事不妙。解散的时候菅原忙着撒酒疯，东峰忙着吐，搞得大地焦头烂额。曾经的二年级比起三年级也没好到哪去，缘下在拦着胡言乱语要送两位经理回家的田中和西谷时，转过头还要喊，喂，日向啊，你喝醉了吧，别骑车了，小心从防护带直接掉下去。

“缘下前辈不要小看人！”日向嚷嚷着，笔直地助跑几步，跳起来拿扣球的姿势猛击居酒屋的红灯笼。

月岛和山口在旁边一边拍照一边狂笑。

被追出来的老板娘骂了一通后日向才是真的清醒了。唔，我在干什么？他捂着脸在街边蹲了一会儿。好丢脸，从进门的时候被水汽糊住眼镜开始就很丢脸，更不要说压根没喝多少的月岛还在旁边用精妙绝伦的语句讽刺他刚刚的扣杀。

“吵死了，我要回去了！”他忍无可忍地跳起来，背对着居酒屋大喊，踢开脚撑，摇摇晃晃地爬上自己的自行车。

“真的没问题？”大地一手拖着一个过来问日向。

“真的没问题。”日向比了个ok。

“2乘5等于？”

“诶——大地先生好过分，这个笨蛋就算没醉也算不来的。”菅原眯着眼拿指头乱点。

“……10啦！十以内我还是会的！”日向为自己在8和10之间一瞬间的犹豫涨红了脸。

大地这才放过了他。

大家离开的时候都是有伴的，日向虽然早早说走，但脚尖点地在路上滑了几个来回，还是拖到了最后一个。他在外头挨冻，透过居酒屋半开的门能看见影山在里头慢吞吞地穿外套，差点脱口而出就要喊：“快点走啊影山，回家啦。”

——有时候你看上去就像在等什么。

……真是喝酒喝到忘乎所以。日向咂了下嘴，呼出一口热气，默默调头去回家的方向。一声冷淡的“多谢款待”从他背后传来，然后店门口的风铃被撞响了，推门被轻轻合上。

“喂……”

——你在等什么呢？

“喂。

“日向。

“日向呆子！”

日向愤怒地回头。

瘦高的人影站在红灯笼旁边，右手紧握着他不小心落在桌上的那副眼镜。

“慢死了！”他终于可以理直气壮地去骂。


	2. Chapter 2

“你坐后面去。”

影山将眼镜撑开来给日向戴。金属框已经被手心捂热了，即使突然压到鼻梁上也不会很凉。圆镜片让世界微妙地扭曲起来，日向皱了皱鼻子，觉得自己高贵的自尊心被影山接下来从腋下抄起的动作彻底冒犯到。

“干嘛？”

“送你回家。”

“不需要。”

“别闹。”影山收回手，把自己的背包丢进车筐里，“要是觉得后座硌屁股的话，帮忙把你塞进车筐我也没意——”

“啊，叭叭叭叭叭叭，吵死了，随便你。”日向不情不愿地把屁股往后座挪，接着拍拍车座，很大方地说，喏，上来吧。

啧，影山咂嘴，伸手抓住他的围巾，像裹绑带一样缠住他的脑袋，然后才跨坐上车。

“怕掉下去的话你就抱……抓着我衣服。”

“不要。”日向挣扎着从死亡缠绕式围巾里探出脑袋，“刚刚吃饭的时候我看到你把油滴到衣服上了，所以不要。”

“……再吵就把你扔在山上，你自己走回去。”

“切。”日向拿脑袋用力撞影山的后腰，“切切切。”

车子猛得晃了一下。影山腾出一只手，绕到身后试图摘掉日向的脑袋。

上回这么前后坐着还是高一的时候，他俩和西谷前辈一起去钓虾。日向穿着拳击短裤在河里撒欢，好不容易逮住一条小拇指大的小鱼，高兴过头，不小心被石头蹭伤了膝盖，所以不得不让影山送他回去。那时候他俩还没这么多弯弯绕绕，闹别扭也是明晃晃的。西谷把他们推到车上，日向抓着车座往后躲，影山握着把手向前倾，龇牙咧嘴，恨不得在中间塞个排球隔住对方。

“……为什么我要送你回家啊。”

“谁要你送了，我一只脚也能把车骑回去。不过你趁此机会弥补一下平时对我的恶劣态度也挺好……喂！温柔点对我的脚踏车啊，要尊重，尊重懂吗影山！”

“坏了你正好换一辆，不是一直在抱怨这辆不够帅吗？”

“想换车和同意你拿我的车乱飙是两码事……等等等等，你慢一点，我的鱼我的鱼，水要洒出来了。”日向把胳膊抬高，小心护住装着珍贵小鱼的水桶。

那次不抱影山的腰是因为强烈的自尊心和装着小鱼的水桶，这次不抱影山的腰则是因为鸡汤油渍和强烈的自尊心和厚得不行的羽绒服和“总之我就是不想抱着这家伙”的想法。谁要依赖这家伙！反正以他的平衡感，就算前面那个臭脾气先生把车倒过来骑，他也绝不可能从后座上掉下去。

“影山？”日向喊了一声。

“啊？”

日向从影山的肩膀后探出脑袋：“你记不记得以前也这么载过我一次？”

没了影山挡着，凉风飕飕吹着耳朵。日向眯着眼左右看看，说，诶，这么快就到家了啊。

“记得，你那天不是捉到了一条小鱼吗。”影山猛地刹住车，把日向踹下去开门，然后轻车熟路地把车停好。

对，小鱼。日向嗯嗯嗯点头，将钥匙捅进锁孔里。那天日向先生收获了小鱼，影山先生却什么都没有，因为影山先生的脸凶巴巴的，就算站着不动，所有小鱼也会绕开三米远。

“但不受小动物喜欢的影山君不要难过，这次的小动物可不会躲着你了。”

“什么啊，哪来的动物。”

“是小鸡。”日向收回钥匙，转过来拿屁股挤开家里的门，“在我的肚子里。”

“……真烦啊你。”

日向嘿嘿笑着，反手摁开客厅的灯，扯了帽子围巾随手丢在玄关。“你随便坐吧。”他把脚丫子套进拖鞋，招呼客人的时候连头都没回，接着又高喊，厕所厕所，我要上厕所。

“……喂，日向。”

“啊？”

“我就不进去了，”影山双手插兜，退后了一步，说话时轻飘飘的雾气从围巾里散出来，“就这样吧，早点休息，我走了。”

“诶，不进来吗？冰箱里有牛奶。”

“肚子很饱。”

“游戏呢？小夏留了个记录让我挑战来着。”

“也没兴趣。”影山转身要走，“赶紧去上厕所吧，醉鬼。”

影山——

日向跳下一级台阶喊住他。

啥啊？影山不耐烦地回头，猝不及防正对上日向微眯着眼弯腰凑过来的脸。

这家伙对他笑着，橙发下的脸颊泛着微醺的粉红色和被冷风吹伤的红晕，让人想起每日下午在排球馆地板上乱窜的阳光。

我家今晚没人。他轻声说。

影山愣愣地看着他。

虽然没什么正式的仪式，但他们的确早就默认和对方分手了。现在日向翔阳和影山飞雄既不是同伴，也不是同学，又有什么借口能听到那种话，就理直气壮地踏进那扇门呢？那副狡黠得意又忍不住偷笑的模样，一看就能认出来是日向打算恶作剧时的惯用表情。别被煽动啊。影山在心里对自己大喊大叫。争气哦影山飞雄，别再被这家伙牵着鼻子走了。

但日向仅仅伸出一只手，很容易就把他藏在兜里的手捉了出来，仿佛自带恒星不可抗拒的引力。冬天山风吹到冰凉的手被一只热乎乎的潮湿的手轻轻握着，仅一点点温暖都让人贪恋。别扭的青年被那种仿佛永不熄灭的温度轻而易举驯服，一言不发，乖顺地被小个子的太阳牵进家门。

“嘿嘿，听说家里没人就愿意进来了，影山想做什么呢？在想坏事吧。可是你明天要回东京参加训练哦，真惨。”橙发少年颇为得意地绕着影山跳来跳去。

“……喂，呆子。”

“干啥。”

“我之所以能回来是因为青年队在放假。”影山把人拽过来对着自己，微微弯腰，凝视着日向的眼睛，“我可以在宫城呆一周。所以要是想像以前一样早上六点痛着屁股被我拉起来晨跑，你就继续说。”

这可不是什么愉快的回忆。日向瞬间噤了声。他甩开影山的手，捂着屁股匆匆逃进厕所里，像那些曾经被影山吓跑的小鱼一样。

这一秒日向一闪而过的背影让影山幻视出了乌野的校服白短袖，他们不在冬天而在夏天，等会儿就要一起跑去学校训练。妈妈在客厅忙来忙去，小夏在院子里跳绳，日向突然吵嚷着说没纸了，实际却躲在门后，等着偷袭递纸进来的影山，跳起来同他接吻。

从那时候就是，比起影山家里的黑白灰极简风，日向家总是很可爱。妈妈心血来潮买来的小盆栽、陶艺和布艺玩偶，随意放在任何空着的平面上，配色比童话屋还要色彩鲜明。影山不自在地脱掉厚外套在沙发上坐下，觉得自己就像误闯这个小王国的入侵者，而茶几上新添的河童布偶此时正笑眯眯地盯着他看，手上举着一张字条，写着“不要贪看电视”。

“影……山……”日向在厕所拖拖拉拉地叫他。

“又干嘛。”

厕所里没有任何回音。

……不会是被自己臭晕了吧。影山有点担心，走过去敲了敲门。“日向？”

没人应。

他憋气推开了门。

所幸马桶好好地盖着，看起来没有任何值得担心的意外发生。日向抱着膝盖蹲在马桶上，脑袋深深埋在印着圣诞雪花纹的毛衣袖子，像一颗被遗忘了的球一样呆着一动不动。

“睡着了吗？”他试着戳了戳日向的脑袋，得到一声闷闷的“没有”。

柔软的橙发散乱打卷，像幼鸟的蓬松绒毛。影山抿了抿嘴，又轻轻把手放上去，对自己说，我只是揉一下，揉一下就好。

头颅圆圆的弧度很像排球，手掌刚好能捏住，温热发烫，里面装的全是让影山想不明白的东西。就像很麻烦的数学题，明明题目没有几行，却要人求五个解。前排同学的背上被贴了“我是笨蛋”字条，今天贩卖机里的长高高牛奶不够冰，老师衬衫的一个角从灰色西裤里逃出来了——需要注意的事这么多，永远也没办法集中精力在那些散乱的数字上。用水笔解不了的题，换成铅笔好像一样解不了，他到大学也照样不及格，但有的人就总能得一百分的解。

缩在那的日向僵了一下，从自己团好的小球里慢慢抬起头来，安静地凝视着影山。不妙。每次这家伙露出这种眼神，影山都觉得自己仿佛已经被解剖开，什么心事心情都藏不住。他有点后悔，想要收回手，日向却先一步握住了他的手腕，将他的手掌抓着放在自己脸颊边，歪着头贴上去。

“为什么一副不需要我的样子呢？”

童话屋的小国王红着鼻尖审问入侵者。

“这算哪门子的成长？我知道我们吵架还没和好，我们现在不是网同一边的同伴，我们分手了，但影山明明应该像小孩子一样，想要被夸奖，想要被抱抱，为什么要一直躲着我呢。”

“哈？”影山瞪着眼退后一步，用力想要抽回手：“你在胡说八道什么啊？”

“我很想念影山的托球，”日向把他的手捏得紧紧的，“没有比那个更爽的东西了。我每天做梦都想再扣一次，想和影山在球网的同一边。”

……别被煽动。

“你喝醉了，你先下来。”影山咬着牙，努力想把日向从马桶上拖下来，差点撞翻背后的置物架。

“影山不是国王吗，为什么那么束手束脚呢？还很在意我就直说啊，想和我和好的话也直说啊。”日向死赖着不走。

……别被煽动，别被这家伙煽动。影山握紧了拳头。

日向却在这时候松开了影山的手。他轻巧地跳上马桶的水箱，像个真正的小国王一样把手搭在大腿上，骄傲地坐着。

“这个啊，这个。”他指指自己的嘴巴，“你就没在忍吗？”

像一颗恒星质问彗星为什么不肯停留。

……当然在忍啊。

只要经过恒星的身边就会感受到无法抗拒的引力和光热，完全没办法。影山揪住日向的领子，将他摁在瓷砖上，脑袋磕出一声闷响。这个活力无限的神奇小个子为什么就是能知道他在想什么呢？影山自暴自弃地吻过来，将那咄咄逼人的嘴封住。

喂。日向龇牙咧嘴地推开他。轻一点行不行，很痛啊。

“你自找的。”影山脸色阴沉地跨坐在他双脚前。

这个角度，这个语气，就像当初弯腰递纸进来时的影山，明知道他在耍花招，还是会逞强正面来战。日向觉得喉头一阵燥热，捧住影山的头，照着他刚才的狠劲，用一模一样的力度亲了上去。

曾经他们也一度以为对方对自己不会有任何吸引力。明明是一模一样的身体构造，呆在一起的时候总是满身汗，赤身裸体地在浴室打架也是常事，仿佛左手碰右手。刚开始试着不像钢板一样站直接吻的时候，影山僵硬地像抱换洗衣服一样去抱日向的腰，不小心挠到了痒痒肉，日向就在他怀里骂骂咧咧地躲来躲去。

但渐渐的事情就变得神奇了起来。对方磨出茧的手贴在柔软的肚子和背上，放慢速度，不自觉的战栗就会跟着奔走。影山突然停下来，问，这样是不是感觉好一点？语气像是问托球有没有高了，嘴巴周围一整圈都被自己啃得发红。日向喘着气，整颗心都痒了起来，他跳起来挂在影山身上，把手伸进影山的T恤里乱摸。

在考验我的臂力吗？影山顿了顿，托起日向的屁股，接受挑战。

不清不楚，不明不白，他们就在日向那个小卧室进行了第一次大胆的尝试。隐约记得那天屋外下着阴沉的雨，日向咬着自己的t恤，和影山潮乎乎地在自己的床上翻滚。现在回想起来，可能他俩都想表现得游刃有余，所以折腾了很久才真的开始感觉不错。影山比他高这么多，刚好可以把他笼在床上，日向咬着影山的头发说自己屁股痛，影山滴着汗，回嘴说，他虽然有随身带撒隆巴斯喷雾剂，但那种东西应该没办法喷屁股。

反锁的门突然被敲了敲，被子里缠在一起的两个人吓到一抖，居然就这么情不自禁高潮。那种猝不及防来到的强烈感觉让他俩都慌了神，影山架高了日向的腿，日向的脚踢到了床架，发出一整串不小的动静。

“你们俩在打架吗？”妈妈在门外有点担心地问。

日向仰躺在床上，看着身上影山被被子笼罩的潮红迷茫的脸，支支吾吾地说，没有，是影山他……作业做不出来，在闹别扭。

这临时组织的谎言也太蹩脚了。“我才不会为那种事发脾气。”影山抿紧了嘴，埋在日向颈窝里摇头，湿了的头发蹭得日向痒痒的。

那一瞬间日向模模糊糊察觉到了什么，并非屈从于缓解青春期欲望的舒服，又或者少年人对成年世界的好奇。他们所见的其他情侣，歇斯底里与轰轰烈烈，或许也不是那么不可理解？原来他和影山真的可以像两支装快化的棒冰一样全身黏在一起，而且还是最神奇的苏打味，小气泡们在骨头和血液里热闹奔涌。

“吓死我了……”影山小声嘟囔，“抱歉……我弄在里面了，等会儿……清理起来可能有点麻烦。”

日向死咬着嘴巴不说话，蜷缩起来紧紧抱着他。

那时候日向十六岁，现在日向二十岁，四年过去，影山依然能够托住他的屁股把他整个人抱起来，再放到卧室柔软的床上。怎么就变成这样了？日向糊里糊涂的。从前他的背靠过影山卧室冷淡色调的地板，靠过部活室冷硬的板凳，被擦伤过，抓伤过，现在才有一个温柔的着陆会不会有点迟？但影山没给日向机会细想，他握住日向无意识抵抗的脚踝压下去，警告一般说，不要乱动，你只要像以前一样相信我就好。

……要他相信什么啊，又烂又没耐心的扩张，还是完全不顾他感受的乱撞？日向气得乱蹬。

来的时候多么雄心壮志，最后却还是义无反顾跳回十六岁。宫城装的是明明是秘密和不甘心，他跑来这里找故事的解，也许从回短信的那瞬间就跳进了怪循环，毫无胜算。

裤子被脱掉了，日向陷在被子里，被潮水一样的吻慢慢淹没。

酒精就是骗人的兔子洞。他揪着枕头，在快感里朦胧地想。屁股好疼，影山是魔鬼。


	3. Chapter 3

如果硬要影山讲讲这个故事，他大概也理不出什么清楚的脉络，就好像看完一场极盛大的电影，出场后久久语塞，最先回忆起的总是那几个零散的镜头。

他一向不擅长处理感情问题，影山飞雄的引擎只要靠手里转动的排球就能运作正常，但却不是所有人都同他一样。时间往回拨，在很长一段时间影山的身边空无一人，从来不曾有谁长久站着。那时没人教过他如何去交朋友，关于北川第一排球部的卷子，影山能看懂题目，却总是答不上最佳解，等终于发现不对的时候，铃声响起，满纸得分已经全部清零重算。

初中临毕业时，教练对他说，去找适合你的搭档吧，仅一句话就让他苦闷了许久。直到进入乌野排球部，影山才真的去认识了各色各样的人：高的，矮的，壮的，瘦的，脾气好的，脾气坏的，中间夹着一只蹦来蹦去的橙子。这只橙子个头小得像个柑橘，却是情感科考试第一名。他在面对橙子日向的时候，完全不用思考怎么措辞表达，只要让情绪随便奔跑就行——拟声词也好，手势也罢，无论他怎样抽象地表达，准确意义都一定会安全降落到对方的脑子里。

那时候他刚从王座上跌下来，被队友否认，被白鸟泽拒绝，蒙头乱撞，帅气的事一件也做不出来。突然闯进体育馆的日向翔阳，对那个节点的影山飞雄而言，是整个闷热夏天里唯一一场暴雨。

岂止是适合，队友，同伴，搭档，朋友，随便什么角色都刚刚好。默契合作的快感，多渴望就有多可怕，影山深深迷恋速攻时排球扣下的那声脆响，迷恋伤处痊愈的痒痛，迷恋争强好胜巩固的自尊，最后都变成来自日向的某种不可抗引力。

“影山，你看！”少年将游到他手心里的小鱼捧到影山面前。

那天日向拿水边疯长的狗尾巴草给自己编了一个王冠，头顶太阳赤脚踩在泥沙里，从脊背到两颊都被太阳晒得通红。捉鱼比赛之前，他们因为一点小事打了一场激烈的水仗，搅得整片浅滩都是泥沙，衣服头发也都湿透。“你们俩是傻子吗？龙虾早就被你们吓跑了！”西谷前辈叉着腰好好地骂了他们一通，他们却还不服气，非要争到底是谁的错更大些。

“可恶，混蛋影山，等一下我要捉七八条鱼塞进你内裤里。”放下狠话后，日向脱了湿透的T恤扔在石头上，转身又跳进水里，拿屁股对着影山。

内裤里升起一阵诡异的凉意，影山将裤腿卷高，默默退远了一些。

但当那条毫无防备的小鱼真正游进日向的掌心时，被小动物信赖的得意已经足够将前面说过的生化攻击完全抛之脑后。“啊，疼疼疼……”日向踩着浅滩下的不平卵石，龇牙咧嘴地飞快冲影山跑过来。他的小腿上黏着一片不小心踩断的水草，先前影山泼在他身上的水也残留了一小颗，眼泪一般亮晶晶地嵌在肚脐旁边。

“你看你看，好小一只！”少年小心地把手递出来，看过来的眼神莹莹发亮。一只瓢虫停在他的草冠上，周围湿透的卷曲橙发胡乱翘起。

影山一愣，忽然就原谅了小动物们的偏心。

其实刚才他在脑子里模拟了很久，如果日向拿着鱼过来，他就冲上去痛击日向的胳膊，先下手为强击落日向的生化武器。但这个计划终于因为日向的大方分享无疾而终。日向还在等他的反应，影山轻轻“哦”了一声，半蹲下来把头和日向凑在一起看那小小的鳃的起伏，又屏住呼吸偷偷瞄日向熠熠发光的兴奋表情。

……这家伙就好像小动物。

“好小啊，能吃吗？会长成能做刺身的那种鱼吗？”日向激动地问。

“不能的吧。‘让日向长到列夫那么高’，一听就不可能。”

“吵死了，怎么就不可能，你的性格怎么这么烂，少说那一句会死吗？……诶，妈妈做的炸鱼特别香……干嘛露出那种嫌弃的表情啊，真的超——好吃，下次你去我家尝一尝就知道了！……诶诶诶，影山，水！水快没了，再加点水！”

日向吵闹着把手举高，溪水更明显地从他的指缝各处淅淅沥沥地下漏。这家伙的直接点名忽然让影山感受到了不起的共同责任，他也紧张起来，赶紧舀了一抔水浇在上头，转头又喊，西谷桑西谷桑，你有小水桶吗，瓶子也行，我们捉到了一条鱼！

曾经那些给他取别称的人们，会想到“国王”影山飞雄，有一天也会被惯坏到随口就说“我们”吗？

也许在菅原说“影山虽然不习惯和大家击掌，但是和日向碰来碰去却没问题呢”时，事情就已经脱轨。但他从来迟钝，非要那种变质的信赖从里头敲出一条缝才能真的听见。饿了所以吃东西，想跳所以助跑，温暖所以愿意靠近，就是那么单纯的东西。

于是当那天他们从谷地家补习出来，天气很热，黄昏笼罩宫城，他又无比习惯有人并肩的时候，身边小个子无心吐槽“没有人爱你吧”的一瞬，影山的心里突然冒出一个不可忽略又理所当然的声音——

为什么不能是你。

……

意味不明。

他一下子没反应过来，照例生气去捏日向的头，被一个矮身灵活躲开。那家伙和自己闹完才发现自己笔记没带，一惊一乍地怪叫起来，撇下他扭头回去找谷地。于是所有聒噪声戛然而止，又只剩自己一个人站在一片橙红中。影山循着惯性迷迷糊糊往前又走了两步，回想起方才一闪而过的念头，忽然停住了脚步。

刚刚那个……是什么？

无论怎么看都不是“队友”这个词能解释的范畴，但出现得太过自然，所以出于某种直觉感到了恐怖。他打了个寒噤，回头去找日向，那家伙已经在拐角处消失得无影无踪，仿佛刚刚他们的并肩都是妄想。

他们在那不久后为速攻的打法爆发了第一次货真价实、动起手来的冲突，两个人都光荣挂彩。回家后影山躺在床上沉默了许久，日向冲来抱住他时的表情在脑子里反复回放，那种直面逼来的压力，仿佛所有人都会理所当然地臣服，围着他公转。从前以为的“全天下日向最好懂”，现在看来，可能也是错得离谱的想当然。

排球上的事倒是可以从前辈和教练那里得到指点，但是其他事呢？这回试卷的主题是日向翔阳，本来信心满满，结果却是连考题都搞不清楚。让球从最高点停下来的技巧，很努力很努力就能学会，但每次站在日向身边时脑子里大江大河一样奔腾的舒适，自己也许累到死也不可能控制得来。

“我说，影山怎么最近表情都大对，吃坏肚子了吗。”

“真的，面瘫更严重了。脸部Froze。”

敏锐的前辈们果然开始抓着他取笑了。影山摇摇头，很用力地说没有，却又被归类为什么“青春期的躁动”，盖章定论他的反常是因为身体里的北川第一小白脸血统即将觉醒。

“喂，日向，这家伙要丢下你和排球去恋爱了哟。”田中前辈唯恐天下不乱地大喊。正在调整护垫的日向皱着眉抬起头，说，啥，就凭这家伙吗？

影山立刻积极地活过来，冲过去和日向扭打在一起。“什么叫‘就凭’？”他像拆积木一样拧日向的脸，被挣扎的小个子胡乱踢了好几脚。日向瞪着眼说，你你你，你汗多脾气臭，活该没人爱。影山捏着他的脸气得青筋突突跳，心想，排球部谁不是每天汗涔涔的？就算我汗多脾气臭，训练结束你还不是会像个狗皮膏药一样贴过来，趁机瘫在我背上喝水。

他们俩一如既往折腾到被大地前辈训斥，双双弹得老远扬言要弄死对方，但一回去打球就又把狠话全部忘记。这一天也依然是他们一起留到最后，铁门落锁当啷一声，影山站在旁边咕噜咕噜吸最后一口牛奶，甩着钥匙的日向深吸一口气蹦下三层台阶，助跑几步触到高处的树枝，然后才去开树下自行车的锁，活泼得要命。

“喂，影山，你真的会去恋爱吗？”他突然问。

正在努力吸掉最后一点牛奶的影山没听清他的话，问了一句“什么”。

“……算了，没什么。”日向撇过头，把自己舒服地搭在自行车座上，有一搭没一搭地向前滑，“比起这个，你平时就不能对我温柔一点吗，怎么说也是搭档。”

啧。影山抿着嘴生闷气。自己还不够温柔吗？明明已经是差别对待榜第一名了。这个呆子是不是只有在问过国见或者金田一之后，才能从那种毫无自觉中脱离出来？

其实前辈们所说的青春期的躁动，在北川第一的时候影山曾见过很多次。精心打扮过的女孩子们来找及川前辈，手里拿着粉色的书信、巧克力或者黄油味道很重的饼干。那时候他不明白及川学长为什么要对喜欢表示歉意，岩泉前辈在旁边半骂及川半解释说，因为突然的好感大多不可信，而那家伙又本性就是这么轻浮无情的混蛋。

如今二战青城在即，积攒的压力总叫他时不时想起在北川第一的时候，当时还不觉得，现在回望却是从头孤独到尾。想证明给及川看，想证明给国见和金田一看，当时传球过去无人问津时的恐惧，当时盖着毛巾坐在板凳上哭不出声音的不甘心，全都想覆盖过去。影山看着日向后颈翘起的一绺发尾，心想，如果真的是什么“青春期的躁动”的话，他大概会因为不知如何处理而烦到死掉。

烦闷的情绪一直积压到比赛开始的前几天，影山放学早早溜去体育馆，发现日向已经在里面默默地练习起垫球。他一愣，坐在门口一边换鞋一边嘟囔了一句，你怎么这么早？背后的垫球声乱了一拍，就此戛然而止。

“影山……你最近都好奇怪啊，压力太大了吗。”日向抱着球在他身边坐下。

影山低头调整排球鞋的鞋带，闷声说，没有的事。

“真的吗？”日向把球在手里抛来抛去，“但我最近可是想了很多东西。我在想，如果我初中就有好好参加球队训练的话，现在又会是什么样子。”

这有什么可纠结的。影山想也不想就回答。发球可能没这么烂，接球也可能没这么烂，但也就稍微比现在这种垃圾水平强一点吧。

“你不损我是不是会死？”日向抬脚去踩影山的鞋，被捏住头一顿乱掐。“会秃头啊！”他惨叫着。“你看吧，总是这样子，就算我想说什么正经话，我们也还是会打起来。”

“那你说啊，呆子。”影山站起来拿鞋尖点地，把脚磕到一个正舒服的位置。

“怎么说呢……武田老师之前说的那个什么什么相遇，我好像能明白一点了。”日向说。

“所以？”

“啊啊啊啊可恶……虽然完全不想说，但……就……一些事上还是……”日向捏着球眼神乱飘，挤牙膏似的把字一个一个吐出来，脸上露出了不想承认的痛苦表情。

“就……谢，谢谢。”

“……哦，哦。”影山被突如其来的直球击昏了头。

“所以——”这家伙深吸一口气，突然抬起头正视而来，“我搞不明白你最近那么闷是在纠结什么，毕竟以前北川第一的事我都不清楚。但是，无论你脾气多烂，流汗再多，我都会毫不嫌弃地继续当你的搭档。大王殿下也好，白鸟泽也好，想要打倒的对手，我一定和你一起。”

他扬起下巴，拿出自己觉得最帅气的笑容，将拳头轻轻砸在影山肩头。

“我在的。你不用担心。”

……看起来这家伙是完全误会了他烦闷的原因，开头跑题三万里，但最后还是稳稳踩在了一百分答案上。早就说过了，影山飞雄及格不了的卷子，有的人就是天生能得一百分。他所苦恼一整个夏天的问题，从无头绪到分明，其实只需要来自日向的一次撞击。

影山在豁然开朗的冲击中长久语塞。

光影对裁，四季平分，此刻从黄昏到体育馆到日向的头发都是温暖的橙色。日向在中心，而他公转着，周期是青春期躁动，引力是无需道歉的完美托球——

还有无需道歉的伟大爱情。


	4. Chapter 4

在他们都射过一次，影山感觉很好，要把日向翻过来继续的时候，一塌糊涂的醉鬼终于忍不住胃里的翻江倒海，光着屁股推开影山，冲进厕所大吐特吐。 

他听上去像是要把整个消化系统都呕出来。影山套了条裤子跟进厕所，仅有的一点愧疚在看到日向哭丧着脸抱着马桶说“再见了小鸡”时烟消云散。 

“认真的吗，这种时候吐了？”他皱着眉，神情复杂地靠在门口。 

“谁要你把我翻过来！”日向站起来，趴在水槽里猛漱口，顺便洗一洗自己被口水眼泪糊得乱七八糟的脸，“呕，嘴巴里好涩，苦苦的。” 

“身高体格没长进，胃的承受能力居然也没长进。” 

“不需要你特地强调。” 

“……所以是我赢了。” 

“神经病吗，这种事还争输赢。” 

“就是我赢了。” 

“你白痴。” 

“我赢。” 

“……那再来一次。” 

日向气势汹汹地关掉水，一抹嘴冲过来，被嫌弃到变形的影山单手拎离地面，摁进浴缸里。“谁要亲刚吐过的醉鬼呆子。”对付这个矮子一只手就足够了，影山用胳膊肘把花洒撞开，转身拽来一把小凳子垫在自己屁股下。 

“诶……不来啊，影山君变成硬不起来的老头了吗？我还裸着诶，小影山加加油努努力嘛。”日向挣扎着坐起来趴在浴缸边缘，看着仿佛蜘蛛怪一样折叠了长手长脚缩在小凳子上的影山，猛地笑出声，说，啊，这个是小夏洗头发时专用的小板凳来着，等她回来我就告诉她你偷偷抢她东西，你再也别想听到她叫你“影山哥哥”。 

“吵死了。”影山暴怒，拿花洒滋他的脸。 

没有防备的日向立刻被击倒了。他躺在流淌的水里，像一条即将下锅的鱼一样被影山毫无章法地抹上沐浴露，忽然觉得非常委屈。 

“影山，你喊一下我的名字。” 

“日向。” 

“再一次。” 

“日向呆子。” 

“再一次。” 

“日……你耍我吗？” 

“我都要被淹死了你还凶我——”日向揪着头发在浴缸里打滚。 

“放心，你还没有矮到这个地步。” 

他是真的没在嘲讽，于是日向嚎得更大声了。 

小小的空间里乱哄哄又聒噪，影山有点后悔，他家既没有弟弟妹妹也不养宠物，所以让他给这样活蹦乱跳的袖珍生命洗澡还是头一回，根本不知道力道轻重。躺在浴缸里接受服务的日向虽然闭上了眼睛，嘴巴却说个不停，一会儿嫌影山力道太大摁到自己痛，一会儿又嫌影山力道太轻感觉色眯眯的。他的头发比起高中的时候长了一点，打湿后乱蓬蓬地瘪下去，只要本人一乱动，黏糊糊的洗发露就会甩得影山满身都是。影山忍了半天，终于在第四次吃进泡沫之后翻脸，钳住日向弹性良好的脸蛋，命令他说，日向，给我闭嘴别动。 

日向一哆嗦，真的所有气焰都熄灭，慢腾腾地抱膝坐好，背靠浴缸边沿任由影山捏圆搓扁。“喝醉之后变得真麻烦啊你。”影山冲那个圆圆的脑袋敲了一拳，停顿了一会儿，又问他冷不冷。 

日向摇了摇头，闭着眼慢慢后仰，将自己湿漉漉的脑袋靠在影山的胳膊上。他仍旧闭着眼睛，嘴巴含糊不清地动来动去，不知道在念些什么。 

“说什么呢？” 

“……没什么。” 

“在骂我？”大国王捏住了小国王的后颈。 

“没有。” 

“没有？” 

日向自暴自弃垮下脸，一脸不甘心地嗫嚅道：“我想你了。” 

热水泡得他像一个脆苹果。影山一愣，将日向鬓角的泡沫冲干净，犹豫了半天才说，其实我一直有看你的比赛…… 

回答他的只有肩头小小的呼噜声。 

简直是自说自话的独裁达人。影山心里的小欲望疯长，于是把人揽牢，偷亲了一下脆苹果的额头。苦的，不好吃，但他就是很珍惜。方才纠结了很久都把握不好的力道，这时候却很自然就温柔了起来。他把裹住日向的尘土和酒气都洗掉擦干，抱着他去客厅吹头发。日向比他小了一圈，刚好可以坐在他怀里不倒，他默默把吹风机开到最轻一档，羞耻又暗爽地托住日向热乎乎的脑袋，想起现队友评价他说，好多事你不是不会做，你只是不在意。 

等到终于可以把日向完好地安置在床上，夜已经深了。日向一挨着床就翻个身拱进了枕头里，手脚摊开霸占了整张床，一点没有强行要人留宿后的自觉。影山看着他那副睡得不知身处何年何月何地、嘴角口水跟着重力随便下淌的样子，心想，从前自己很长一段时间分不清自己对日向究竟是“想揍人的躁动”还是“青春期的躁动”，也不是全无理由。 

这时日向扔在外套里的手机突然开始添油加醋地响个不停，似乎唯恐天下不乱。影山气得大声咋舌，隔着被子揍了一拳已经睡死的日向，还是不得不跑去帮他接起来。 

“翔阳，排球部聚会怎么样了，回家了吗？”是日向妈妈的声音。 

影山抓抓头发，生硬地回答说：“阿姨，我是飞雄，日……翔阳没事，已经洗完澡睡了。”这个声音太久没出现，对日向们来说都有点陌生，妈妈惊讶地“哦”了一声，旁边的小夏则立刻凑近了听筒，软绵绵地叫起“影山哥哥”。 

睡梦中的日向大概察觉到了，突然愤怒地咬住了枕头。 

“这样我就放心多了，真是，怎么就喝醉了。有影山君在就好了呀，翔阳承蒙你照顾了！”妈妈愉快地给这通电话结尾，顺便招呼影山常过来玩。影山心虚地“嗯”了一声，心想，您不知道，也许就是因为我在，日向才会被照顾得很糟糕。 

等他挂掉电话之后，手机的主人才稍微从梦里挣出来，迷迷糊糊地问了一句“是谁打来的”。影山回答是妈妈，日向听到后似乎松了口气，随便应了一句什么表示自己知道了。才刚吹干的头发在刚刚那段短短的睡眠里压出了一个诡异的造型，日向顶着那头乱毛眯眼看了一会儿裸上身的影山，最后抱着被子主动往里侧滚了一圈，大方地将半边床空了出来。那段仿佛很勉强才愿意割舍给他的空间又短又窄，影山观察了半天，评价道，日向，你的床真的好短。 

受辱的小个子立刻把预留的被子往里卷，影山手疾眼快钻进去，蹬掉裤子把自己塞进印着云朵和小花的棉被里。 

和身材停滞的日向不一样，影山大学又长高了一些，从前刚好能伸直腿的床，现在只能躬身侧躺着才不会顶到。这样很自然就把日向禁锢在了胳膊之间，影山把鼻尖藏在日向的头发里，还像从前一样感到江河奔腾般的舒适。 

冬天影山总是更愿意和日向呆在一起，毕竟他保留着幼儿的高体温，像个烫的火炉。时间往回拨，早在高一乌野杀进全国大赛期间的时候，他们就已经在一起了。大赛的第二天他们要对战稻荷崎，赢了还有垃圾场之战，影山兴奋得睡不着，日向自然也是。那时候所有人都躺在同个房间里，随便一点动静都可能惊醒其他人，可黑暗中日向却突然翻滚几圈挤进了他的被子，抓过他的手牢牢握住。他们紧挨着躺了一会儿，手心冒汗，从头发到呼吸都挨着。最后日向爬起来深吻他的嘴巴，再度装作睡相不好的样子，翻滚几圈逃回自己的被窝。 

什么都不必说的默契真叫人怀念。影山推了推已经被自己套好睡衣的日向，说，喂，日向，现在我想加油了。日向一翻身把小腿杠在他肚子上，一点儿没听见，呼噜打得更加响。 

示弱是不可能的，影山一脚把肚子上横着的短腿蹬了回去。 

结果就是第二天起来，两个人都胳膊腿酸痛，还因为晚上争被子被对方踢出几块小淤青，比吻痕显眼得多。日向乱着头发晃在厨房里，因为胃里空空将死之人一般形容枯槁。他打开冰箱问影山早餐吃什么，影山回答说，白煮鸡胸肉水果蔬菜沙拉和牛奶。 

“吃我的屁。”日向挖出一盒牛奶扔给影山。 

有牛奶倒也不算那么糟。影山接过来迅速吸空盒子，趴在餐桌上看日向熟练地打蛋开火。那个橙发小个子在拿橱柜里的黄油时踮了一下脚，影山眯着眼见缝插针问：“你要小板凳吗？或者高跷？” 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”日向把蛋磕开，反手就把蛋壳当暗器往影山的方向投掷。这几年他的控球力提高了不少，所以准确命中大靶子影山并不是什么难事。 

“要我做饭可是小夏才有的待遇，请怀着感恩的心坐在那里乖乖等！” 

天大地大食物最大。影山不说话了。 

白色蛋清起了泡，接着脆弱地卷起边，黄油的香气也很容易就融化散开。这味道那么甜蜜，偶然路过的东京甜点店是黄油味的，陌生女生送的饼干也是黄油味的。影山把脸贴在桌上，嗅着空气里的味道，察觉到他的肚子这一回正一点点充满期待地变空。 

“如果回东京……”他拿食指轻轻去碰那个蛋壳的破碎尖角，“我们一起住的话……” 

“不要。” 

“……” 

锅里的油和蛋呲啦呲啦爆炸，日向低着头死盯自己的锅铲，又说了一遍：“不要。” 

哦。影山觉得指尖有一点痛。他在黄油气味的蒙骗中慢慢想起来，他们什么都不用说的默契其实不过仅限排球，换成其他的事，就总是挥空。 

是为他刚刚那句话报复？为昨晚争被子留下的淤青生气？还是仍然为高中分手时那一架闹别扭？影山想不通。 

客厅里正在放科幻片。电视是刚刚日向起床时嫌冷清打开的，不排除有故意要吵醒影山的目的在。他们刚刚在厕所里紧挨着刷牙的时候还在讨论这个不知所云的电影难看，而此时此刻电影旁白却煞有介事地说，如果放慢呼吸，时间就会变慢。反过来会有效吗？影山很局促地喘了几下，可这段被拒绝的尴尬时间并没有变快，日向直截了当的“不要”也没有因此就被忘记。他将扎手的蛋壳丢进一边的垃圾桶里，心想，这电影果然很无聊。 

“昨天妈妈有打电话来问你的情况。”他换了个话题。 

哦。日向把蛋盛盘端出来，也很自然地顺着他的话题走。那帮我把手机拿一下，我给妈妈回个电话。 

影山照做了。他把昨天冷落在客厅，挂着他们高二一起在小卖部扭蛋扭到的排球徽章的手机拿起来，发现新来了一条短信，发信人是“教练”，内容写着“日向，你可以在宫城呆久一点。” 

“什么事值得你放弃排球训练？”影山指着那条短信问。 

“你怎么还偷看别人手机？”日向把一块蛋塞进他嘴里，顺便迅速地把手机抢了过去。 

没有得到回答。影山嚼着蛋有点气闷。 

以他多年积攒的经验来说，反常的吞吞吐吐和情绪善变，都意味着有什么他搞不懂也搞不定的事情在发酵。从昨晚到今天，虽然氛围还算不错，但总有什么说不清的地方不大对劲。……好在意。整个早餐期间影山都死死盯着日向，终于在日向收盘子的时候忍不住问：“发生什么事了吗？” 

“啊？” 

“有什么事不好解决的话……可以跟我说的。” 

日向拿盘子挡住自己迅速后退：“你有什么企图？” 

“想把你大卸八块的企图。”难得温柔的影山先生再次觉得自己的体贴放在这家伙身上完全是浪费。 

“你关心人和讽刺人根本是同一套表情，能怪我吗？”日向把盘子往水槽里一丢，却没打算拧开水龙头。他后仰头拖长声音叫住正打算溜去客厅的影山，说，这些东西该影山君洗吧？睡了我的床，吃了我的早餐，怎么说都该是影山君来洗吧—— 

影山“啧”了一声，不情不愿地往回挪。 

少不了又在厨房打了一架。论武力是影山胜，日向的头被大一圈的手掌狠狠捏了一下，痛得他在地上滚来滚去。他嘴里一刻不停地骂影山混蛋，影山蹲在旁边看着他，忽然认真地说，不和你闹了，我该走了，下次见面我会在网对面把你打到哭，就和我们第一次见面一样。 

日向蓦地僵在了原地。 

人们所能记得的都是过去而非未来，怀旧游戏结束，所幸他对情感和性没那么大需求，不见面时只需忍忍那种小刺痛就可以安稳度日。影山撇下日向去玄关处换鞋，忽然听到背后传来助跑的密集脚步，回头看，日向居然咬着牙踩上沙发就势起跳，冲他猛扑过来。 

那一瞬间影山在心里大叫“我爱他”。 

从前就是，“我在的”，“不来一次吗”，只要日向如此热烈地坠落在他的星球，他就算炸作粉尘也没法不迎接。没关系，他的冷淡无礼都可以推翻，引力抓住了他，他在强烈的心动里自愿被光吞没。 

“我想回一趟乌野。” 

日向挂在他身上，却不是要给离别吻。 

“就我们俩。” 


	5. Chapter 5

躺在封住锁死的盒子里像弹珠一样聚成一簇的故事，只需要轻轻撞就能清爽地一一散开。日向猫在影山背后，对着从前三年几乎天天见到的校门口莫名胆怯。乌野于他是肉包冰棒蜜糖罐子，自然也是黑历史与叛逆罪证档案室，他抓住影山的袖口往脸上蒙，抓起来了又嫌丢面子，于是不再管遮不遮得住的问题，赶紧甩掉。

“你干嘛呢？”影山侧过头看日向，一点弄不明白他在鼓捣什么。

缺根筋就是好。看这家伙气定神闲的，日向那些心虚就又变成恼火了。还是学生的时候明明在这里做了那么多不该做的事，大了一些故地重游，就一点都不心虚吗。日向骂了句“白痴”，拽开影山的外套拉链把自己塞进去裹严实，抬脚往影山腿肚子上乱踢。

这家伙自己穿得像个促销玩偶，帽子围巾一样不少，才不可能冷。影山不明所以地向下看，尖下巴磕在橙色脑袋顶上，听到里面传来满是恨意的磨牙声。

“我怕被喜欢我的后辈围堵。”日向声音闷闷的，由着自己口是心非，胡说八道。

影山信了。他伸手敲了一下小乌鸦的脑袋，把人从自己的怀里拎出来，一掌推进校门口。

从校门口一路走进去，倒是真没人看日向，反而有些男生很狐疑地盯着影山看，大概是认出来了却不敢确定。整个学校这么多年才出了一个进国家队，影山的照片早就被教导主任裁下来放大挂在了知名校友榜里，被认出来也难怪。日向憋闷得不行，挑了个影山头发颜色的石子低头踢了一路，在看到光荣榜简介仅仅用一句“虽然成绩一般”带过了影山当时年年学校垫底的成绩时终于忍不住，一脚把那块石子踢飞进旁边的草丛里。

“你闹什么别扭呢？”影山停下来，俯身轻声问他，“屁股疼？”

小怪兽立刻被激怒了，隐约还掺杂着酒醉终于清醒后，回忆起昨晚的事引起的羞赧。他俩从来不爱在排球外的事情上动脑筋，所以夹在中间所有问题都是靠吵吵闹闹掀过页的。这坏习惯一直延续到今天，早上他俩打来打去压根没时间尴尬，可现在影山这么无心拿话扎一下，日向立刻又被拖回了早上起床那瞬间。同学聚会当晚和分手几年心结未了的前男友滚了床单，仔细想想还是自己主动撩的，这种事完全可以列为“希望世界立刻爆炸”的理由top5。

他一拳冲影山的脸砸过去，却被对方的加厚露指绒手套轻松抱住，消除力道，完美一传。该死的体型差。

“混蛋你——”

“疼？”就算隔着两层厚手套，影山也能牢牢捏住他的拳头。

影山站的背光位置，黑发黑阴影在一片白的冬天里格外显眼。他没笑，无光的夜欺压而来，大概就是那种即将被吞没却莫名神往的爱恨矛盾。每次影山拿那种认真笃定不容置喙的表情来讨答案的时候，他就是毫无办法。日向想起来排球杂志上介绍影山时总是添上几句夸他的外貌，附的照片却不过是“好想吃饭团”表情，实在是不会选材。

“……还行。”

“回去给你抹药膏。”影山把他的手揣进兜里。

日向“哦”了一声，老实了，乖乖被影山拉去体育馆。他觉得自己脑子里晕乎乎的，和十六七岁时球场外一见影山就血气上涌没什么差。这劲儿冲得很，日向就着这个姿势和影山在体育馆门口看了半天的训练，直到体育管里的乌养教练发现他们了才勉强挣脱眩晕，赶紧把自己的手扯回来。

所幸没被发现。乌养教练昨晚有会要开所以没去聚餐，见到他俩高兴得头发都翘了，只顾着把他们揽过去揉头。日向在那通狂风暴雨的热情里偷偷瞄左右，看到排球部里的孩子好多生面孔，一脸好奇地盯着这边。

“这就是从前乌野的那对怪人速攻搭档。”乌野教练把他们推进场地。

后辈们传来的小小惊呼让日向颇受用，但紧接着包围过来的高海拔就又没那么友好了。就算早就习惯打比赛的时候被一群高海拔俯视，这样被小自己几岁的后辈低头看还是会非常不爽。大家的神情都很恭敬，但看向他的时候，总觉得比看影山时少了些胆怯。日向偷偷踮了脚，发现根本没差别后当机立断把影山推了出去，后退一步和乌养教练站在一起。

“你天生长得不吓人嘛，没办法的事。”教练拍了拍他的肩。

日向顿悟，拼命点头。

影山在那里手忙脚乱用拟声词应付提问的模样太好笑了，他光顾着幸灾乐祸，压根没注意到有个漏网的小个头绕过扎堆高海拔径直向他走来。那小子悄悄摸近，超健气地嚎了一声“前辈好”，吓得他差点踩到教练的脚。

“啊，啊，你好。”

“前辈你就是——”

日向点点头，心想，对，你没认错，我就是球场上翱翔的漆黑之翼，森林之都的美男子，乌野小巨人日向翔阳。

“——前阵子那个盯镜头失误小巨人吗？”

“嗯……啊咳咳咳？”

口水呛到了。日向趔趄了几步，这下真的踩到了教练的脚。

这小子说的是几个月前的大学生全国赛，日向的学校和老牌强校对上的那场。第二局己方赛点时，日向的视线在完美时机下的扣球瞬间突然飘向了摄像机，因此失误撇了个吊球，却阴差阳错骗过了对面已经起跳的拦网手。

这件事绝不能让影山知道。日向赶紧捂住了小个子的嘴，摁着他的头背过身，躲开影山探究的眼神。

“前辈不想让那位前辈知道这件事。”这个小子抓住了把柄，立刻挺直了腰板，“那能麻烦前辈打一次那个速攻给我看么？我想看。”

“……哈？”

“想亲眼看一次那个速攻！”

日向头疼起来了。他小声建议说，能换件事吗，请你吃冰怎么样？肉包也可以。

小个子拼命摇头，说了句“失礼了”，转头又拨开人群径自向影山提议。影山一开始没看清，以为是日向跑过来了，看清楚人后不免一愣，听完他的请求后更是一愣。他回头看日向，日向也就不服输瞪回去，死活不肯承认其实对他来说，现在要他跟影山打以前那种速攻，比要他跟影山上床还羞耻。

于是事情就朝着日向最不情愿的方向疾驰而去。影山脱了外套在他身边暖身，他压着腿，空出三指轻轻磨过光滑的地板。影山的裤子下不知为何套着一条压力裤，而他的背包里则塞着护膝和球鞋，仿佛两个人都从今早，甚至更早就对此时此刻有莫名期待。

“不要失误啊呆子。”影山单手从地上抓起一只球抛给他。

“才不会。”他双手接住。

多久没和这家伙站在同个球场上了？练习赛没打过，学校所在的队在大会上也总是错开。影山飞雄这个名字都快从别人的描述里神化成另一个人了，好像从前的摩擦和信赖都是假的。日向把球往上抛起，宫城的空气由此破开，裂开一道口子给风通过。比东京体育馆都矮一些的乌野体育馆衬得他无论做什么都很高，哪里都可以飞去。

影山等在球的落点，举起双手，下颌线和小腿肌肉都绷紧。神奇二传手的手能托起任何一种起飞姿势，他会比牵另个人的手更温柔细致地接住球，再将它托向已经起跳的自己。好像拼图最后一片被嵌上，填字游戏的最后一个空，他不用想球飞过来的故事，红绿花纹会理所当然地出现在他的击球点，力度和弧度都分毫不差。

球来了，然后，停下来。

日向！

没关系，他可以随便开枪。影山能为他悬滞球，悬滞不安和期待，在这瞬间的万众喑哑里给他的前路，瞩目，还有怦然心动如往昔。

一掌击中，球砸在界内，用的第六感都抓不住的速度。日向着陆在地板上，看了眼因为击球而泛红的掌心，又看了眼站在另一边的影山。所有人都闭嘴。那家伙并没有露出多欣喜，只是安静地看着他，浸泡在一种因为成长而浓郁的深沉气氛里。

日向后悔了。他在后悔里漫长地妥协眷恋怀念。

排球部的训练还要继续，他们没装备加入，所以并没有呆太久。之前还算融洽的气氛从那一球落地起就不对盘了，他们一前一后绕着黄土地慢慢走，躲开穿着乌野校服的男孩子们女孩子们，走过从前日向停车的那株孤僻的树，彼此一句话都不说。

影山不断想起刚刚日向扣球时自己瞥见的那个小个子的表情。憧憬，乃至迷恋，甚至可以用念诗的语气说出“真美啊”。小巨人所激励的下一代小巨人，那瞬间，那个被乌养教练评价说“日向身高月岛性格”的小个子简直和十五岁的日向一模一样，让他恍惚。

被小身躯里迸发的光芒引诱的感受，他懂，也正因为他懂，所以忍不住忌惮。往前翻他们从阴暗面到光明面都长在一起，彼此最了解，但时间已经斩断了共生的经历，如今再不能为影山撑腰了。日向还是没聪明到能很好遮掩自己的心事，他扣球落地时的细微表情影山都看在眼里，此刻抿紧嘴故意隔开一些距离的小动作也都被影山看在眼里。

他在想什么？

拐进体育馆外无人看到的角落，影山突然将日向推到墙上，捧着他的脸轻轻吻他。

日向除了踢了他一脚之外并没有作出其他的反抗。影山拿手贴着他热乎乎的脸蛋，舌头撬进去舔他的舌尖，像小动物精疲力竭后依偎在一起互相磨蹭。前男友的好处就是无需磨合，他知道日向的气有多长，可以恰到好处地控制日向的呼吸。影山把自己送进去，咬了一下日向的舌头，日向下意识软绵绵地踮起脚，从长吻里挣脱出来，瞪着他从耳根到眼眶都柔软发红。

“你为什么答应，那个速攻？”日向揪住他的领子。

“因为刚刚你在门口看训练的时候，露出了手很痒的表情。”因为我想给你托球，想看你扣球，想看那种小超新星爆炸的力量和轻盈。

日向抿紧了嘴。影山盯着他被自己嘬红的嘴角，一字一顿地说：“那场比赛，你不是在看摄像机吧。”

看来是说中了。日向露出了被刺中的表情，贴着墙紧咬牙关防卫自尊心。当他们抛开都直切要害，这就不再是用“什么嘛你原来这么关注我”就可以糊弄过去的生长痛。影山看着咬牙切齿的日向，莫名的愤怒熊熊燃烧，还隐隐有种事情终于回到正规的畅快。

“谁在那里呀？”一个声音插了进来。

几乎是条件反射，他们抓住对方的胳膊就往校门口跑。潜意识觉得不跑就死定了，脑子比肌肉反应慢了几拍才想明白，这是教导主任的声音，而他们也已经到了随便接吻也不会被训斥的年纪。影山看了一眼身边的日向，那家伙死死抓着自己的袖子，就算因为频率不同被自己扯得乱颠也不肯松手。

他们一路冲出了乌野的校门口，逃命一样逃开老旧宝贝匣子的桎梏，连那个他们好几次挤着滚来滚去的部活室都没瞄一眼。到了门口日向梦醒一样甩开他的胳膊，影山看着他说，现在我真想给你一拳，日向回答说，彼此彼此，兄弟咱们就此别过，江湖不见，怎么样。

“不怎么样。”他大声回复。

“吵死了！”

“不怎么样！”影山转身堵在日向面前，“我不甘心。”

他一直是兼并哥哥架子与弟弟脾气的人，无意识撒娇时依然表情很凶，也不会乖顺低头。日向突然非常心软，他看着影山，心想，从东京回宫城一路软弱到底，也不差这最后一次，让我听听看。

影山继续说了下去。

“刚进大学的时候，我老是按照和你的配合来打球，失误很多次，被教练狠骂了一通，罚我去操场跑步。我绕着跑道跑了好久，直到教练说‘你还要不要你自己的膝盖’，我才停下来。

“我不甘心。我觉得我旁边少了一个人，打球的时候也是，跑步的时候也是，吃饭喝水坐大巴，都是。你那些烂到死的技术都是我陪着才进步的，别人能一下子遇到被我打磨好的日向，凭什么？

“我知道你当初和我交往也好，接吻也好，拥抱也好，一开始都是抱着试一试的想法。但我跟你不一样，从哪一瞬间开始在意你的，从哪一瞬间明白那种感情不同于其他人的，我都记得清清楚楚。

“我的确不擅长做这种方面问题的解，但大家都说我有天赋不是吗？花了三年时间去摸索的事，多多少少也能到及格线的。

“所以告诉我啊，到底发生了什么事？这世界上所有人，所有人，老的，少的，家人，朋友，你以前的、现在的队友，唯一有可能明白你的，唯一可以感同身受的——”

影山抓住日向的围巾，扯着他看向自己。

“——就只有我，不是吗！”


	6. Chapter 6

在第三次因为用力过猛被影山抓痛脚踝之后，骑在他肩上的日向终于不情不愿承认，房间里始终搭不上窗棂尺寸的“必胜”窗帘，其实是自己发生于某年某月某家家具店一场错误的一见钟情。

怪人组合的合体形态被太阳和高温打败了。影山缩起手脚躲在桌子的阴影里，日向则直接撩起T恤躺倒在还算凉快的地板上。盛夏对少年的爱意错付尤其不留情面，所以冰过三小时的西瓜也好，开到最大档快把头摇掉的电风扇也好，都没办法补救那一束漏进来的阳光。那束光下日向的肚皮白得发光，帘子阴影的边界一刀横在肋骨上，就地铺开浓墨重彩的“必胜”二字，印花最末延长的一撇直到颤动的眼尾才止住笔锋。影山盯着他阴影下斑驳的跟着呼吸起伏的脸，感到耳后黏糊糊的一滴汗连同躁动一起，正顺着自己的侧颈慢吞吞地爬进领子里。

“呆子。”他偏过视线。

“骂我干嘛。”日向说得理直气壮，“我以为你来了就会有办法。”

他能有什么办法？离开了球场的影山飞雄就是普普通通的一个高中生，房间太热会出汗，吃西瓜的时候西瓜汁会不小心滴到衣服上，听日向说“我以为你来了就会有办法”的时候会假装抓衣服擦汗，一边吐槽一边躲在西瓜味道里偷偷开心。

他离不开我。嘿。

别人总说他学不来共情，说他像个机器人一样古怪纯粹，但现在他却像任何一个其他人一样经历暗恋的复杂情绪。影山飞雄藏了好多生西瓜一样味道奇谲的心事，所以没办法像日向一样不管不顾地呆在阳光里。他没忍住，又拿余光瞟日向，热乎乎的日向像那种还没烤成型的蛋糕坯，正打算湿淋淋地凝固起来，浑身散发着来自原材料的甜蜜气味，露出软绵绵的肚皮大方邀请他戳上手指搅一搅。

影山忽然想起前几天的事来：他在去体育馆的半路上被不认识的女生堵住了前路，女生手里拿着包装精巧的蛋糕和巧克力，可他的鼻子就像患了重感冒一样，一点也闻不到甜蜜的味道。

“哦。”他老实告诉，“但是我有喜欢的人了。”

女孩愣住了，脸色一下子白了下来。

少女心击杀罪犯马上明白自己的反应可能不太好。“……还有更好的选择吧。”他因为不知如何措辞尴尬得摸头，脑子里冒出日向对自己露出尖牙反抗时说的话，“不觉得我平时很……凶吗？”

凶？女孩子抹了把眼睛，用力摇摇头。比起刚入学的时候已经温柔很多了。

“我之前就猜大概是因为遇到了在意的人……嗯……运气真好，被我猜中了。嘁。”

影山沉默了。他抓着包带，看着短发姑娘忍着难过的样子，有点残忍地想，还有一件事你没猜中，比起巧克力和蛋糕，我更喜欢咖喱包和饭团那种切实饱腹的东西。

被女生青睐这种事，他如果告诉日向，自恋狂日向大概会气到脸都歪掉。但是影山不只想看到日向气到脸歪，他还想看日向嫉妒。自己在爱与被爱的赛道已经冲出了老远，那么什么时候呆子日向翔阳才会醒悟，全速追上来呢？

安静了一会儿的日向把手摊开遮在脸上，突然说，你觉不觉得这道缝很像五班那谁的牙缝？

影山在他一边坦荡议论一边诚心忏悔的语气里隐约记起是有这么个人，回嘴说，可是人家的牙缝才不会热死我。

“吵死了，你少抱怨一句我可能就没那么热嘞！”

地板仅有的一点凉意也被自己快要着起来的背捂热了。要死要死要死好热好热好热。日向扯着嗓子叫，踢了下腿，从地上弹起来，一掌拍停电风扇的旋转按钮，蹲在停滞的风前晾自己的肚皮。

“喂，把风都挡住了啊。”

“切，你也过来呗，我又不嫌弃你。”日向拿衣服煽动风，撅着屁股给影山腾出一个位置。

影山懵懵懂懂觉得自己应当恨这种理所当然，却还是心安理得心怀鬼胎心猿意马地凑过去，和日向紧紧挨在一起。

还不如呆在刚刚的阴影里。这家伙现在是个被太阳暴晒过的暖炉，热烈滚烫，比阳光更难受。日向张着嘴试图把风吃下去，发现根本做不到之后只能赌气把衣服咬在嘴里，让光滑脆弱的肚子好好晾汗。

“呆子，不要着凉了。”

“笨蛋才会感冒。”

明明是打着一起学习的名号过来的，到头来摊在桌上的作业一个字都没动，两个人倒为了两面破窗帘精疲力竭，挤在老风扇抢那一丁点热腾腾的风。影山觉得，日向那个本来就不大的脑子大概已经被热气蒸坏了，里头飘来飘去全是闹腾的新点子——他才下定决心要不着痕迹地关心一下据说刚刚被自己捏痛的脚踝，坐在旁边安分了没几秒的日向却突然蹿起来，火急火燎地撇下他冲出房间。

“你又干嘛啊——”影山把胳膊后撑，歪着头看空荡荡的房间门口。

“要你管，你是我妈吗？”那个仿佛永远不会进入变声期的嗓音穿透几层纸门传进影片耳朵里。

光脚踏地板的脚步声蹭蹭略过整栋屋子的各个角落，回来时，日向手里多了一枚亮黄色的皮筋和一盏白瓷碟，碟子上放着两块冒着凉气的新鲜西瓜。他举着手在老位置一屁股坐下，趁机还把影山往风扇吹不到的方向挤。

影山踢了小个子一脚，去够西瓜，被灵活躲开。

“来来来，跟我学，说，‘谢谢哥哥’。”有西瓜的就是救世主，是神大人。日向得意洋洋，甚至试图拿脚制服影山的膝盖。

“休想。”影山扑过来，把日向摁在地上，仗着自己胳膊更长，轻而易举就夺到西瓜。

“嘁——真不可爱！”

日向眯着眼，嘟嘟囔囔地重新坐好，把自己凌乱的刘海拧成一束胡乱扎起来亮出额头。他这副打扮就像大号加粗的小夏，从额头到脸颊都圆润饱满。影山盯着日向，看他把西瓜塞满自己的嘴，半透明的红色汁水混进汗里，顺着他的嘴角往下滴，眼看着就要落在白色T恤上。

“……日向。”

“嗯？”少年看过来，嘴角沾了西瓜籽，额头上有一颗新冒头的红痘痘。

到嘴边的那句“你西瓜汁快滴在衣服上了”咽了下去。影山动了动喉结，突然改口说，我有办法。

“啥？”

“那个‘牙缝’。”

日向突然发亮的眼睛让影山觉得自己是整个宇宙的英雄。他有些得意地在一人瞩目中站起来，抖抖发麻的腿，从背包里搜出三张上学期的小测卷子，排好粘好，拎着爬上桌子，仔细黏在窗棂的那段空隙上。

房间里的确暗下了一些。他从桌子上跳下来，日向在他脚边笑得在地上打滚，嚷嚷着，这算啥啊——

“不爽就用你自己的卷子！”

但阳光丝毫没有因为他的威胁心软，不止名字，连可怜的分数都给他照得清清楚楚。字迹歪歪扭扭的“影山飞雄”四个字印在日向的额头上，夹在粗犷的“必胜”中间，倒是要比单独紧挨着那些红色数字时可爱得多。影山看着还在乐的日向，行吧，心想，就让我的差劲回忆来弥补你错误钟情。

“你这骗子，”日向逮着了，指着最上面的那张英语小测，“第三单元测试的分数明明是43，你还说你43.5。咱俩明明是平手。”

“明明有点五，你仔细看。”

有吗？日向闭起一只眼，用手比了个望远镜。没有吧，就是你骗我。

“哥哥！”小夏的声音突然从楼下响起。

上一秒还懒洋洋赖在地板上说垃圾话的日向骤然弹了起来，一副末日来临的惊悚表情。他左右看了看，最后拽着影山猛地冲进了壁橱里。

“唔，放手，疼，疼。”影山没想到自己还有被日向拖着塞进某处的一天。

“嘘——”日向跟着挤进来，反手关死壁橱的门。

“搞什么啊！”

“都说嘘了！”日向死捂住影山的嘴，拽着他的头发把他拉下来，凑在他耳边说，其实我刚刚偷拿的是小夏的皮筋，被她抓住我就死定了。

虽然不情愿，但影山也跟着压低了声音。“那关我什么事！”

“小夏问你我在哪，你学得来撒谎吗？”

“……”

学不来。只要日向们想，他们可以从他嘴里知道所有事。

他们没来得及说几句，小声却活泼的脚步就仿佛恐怖片背景乐一样从楼梯口渐渐靠近。日向下意识摒住了呼吸，影山跟他一起噤声，察觉到一滴汗正以磨人的速度爬过他的肚脐。

他并不为皮筋的事心虚，但是壁橱太挤了，心怀秘密的人就不由为别的事心虚起来。这个壁橱对日向来说可能还算伸展的开，对影山来说却实在很小。他拱起的脊背抵在隔层，膝盖跪在某叠枕套上，身体别扭地顶住各个角落，刚好可以把同样挤在里面的日向笼罩起来。不用提醒影山也知道日向又小又轻很袖珍，但这样圈起来看还是第一次。骨骼也细，体温偏高，发色鲜艳，和自己相比，简直像童话里某种生物。小夏在家里二层到处找起哥哥来。日向挤在他胳膊边，努力把耳朵贴在门上仔细听妹妹的动静，轻轻的呼吸就碰在影山肩上，透过那块干掉的西瓜渍飘进他的汗腺里。

这场景有点像某天夜里做的又潮又闷的梦，他被日向贴近抱紧，但如果没这么热就好了。影山眯着眼呼掉一口热气，拂掉日向攀在肩上的呼吸，将他摁在碰不到自己的位置，轻声说，你躺着，我来听，小夏走了我就叫你。

日向有些莫名，但还是“哦”了一声。

换作注意别的事，就可以分散掉对距离不必要的敏感。盛夏折叠在狭小空间里的抽条少年，还有对不上窗棂尺寸的帘子，这里一切有关空间的东西都在错乱颠倒。影山侧靠在壁橱粗糙的门上，听小夏的凉鞋一步一步踩在自己因为她哥哥而躁动的心跳声之上。

那么难捱。影山觉得自己身上的所有水分正一点一点被这个小空间抽空，而小夏像一个真正的小抚子一样慢吞吞从房间里转了一圈，走遍每个角路，良久才丢下一句“哥哥真讨厌”，终于转了出去。

“小夏走了。”影山低下头。反常安静了许久的日向躺在闲置的冬天被褥上，脸上浮着轻飘飘的眩晕，只有对焦向他的眼睛是清晰的。影山在那种眼神里没办法解释自己此刻溢出的汗有多少是因为热。他错开视线伸手拉门，被日向拦了下来。

“影山。”日向喊他。

是空间颠倒的错觉，影山泡在某种粘稠的温柔里，收回手，没忍心真的拉开门。

“你知道么，”日向继续说道，“今年过生日的时候，因为有很多蜡烛，所以我贪心许了好多愿望。其中一个愿望是，请我的臭脾气搭档影山飞雄下一年诚心诚意地叫我一声‘哥哥’。”

“你是贪心，菩萨和上帝都不会实现这种愿望的。”

“是，因为菩萨和上帝都管不了小气鬼大混蛋骂人的嘴巴。”

“不想被我闷死在这里就闭嘴。”

“闭不了嘴。”日向看准他动弹不了，用力踢了他一脚，“我在宝贵的生日蛋糕上许了愿的，为什么事情却会向另一个方向走？”

“疼……什么意思？”

日向扣住他的手腕掰到自己面前，笃定地说：“你是不是有什么事不想告诉我。”

——我没有偷走你的皮筋。影山看着他，心想。我也没有在生日许愿要日向翔阳喊我“弟弟”。

“要日向翔阳的打球技术不再这么菜”之类的愿望倒是有认真许。

……至于瞒着你的事，我自己偷买了肉包吃，我做了第一次春梦，我喜欢你，你想问哪一个？

这一刻躺在冬天被子里、浑身西瓜味的日向看起来咄咄逼人，似乎哪一个都想听。影山沉默了一会儿，说：“前几天，我被一个女生告白了。”

“啊，啊？”

“我拒绝了。没了。”今天先只说这一个。

“……哦。”日向抓起领子抹了把脖子上的汗，第二次拦下影山要开门的手，“行，那我也告诉你一件事。”

“什么？”可恶……再不高兴一点啊，起码也应该气得脸歪吧。

“有女生问我要过你的联系方式，男生也有，想要的你的签名。我都没告诉你。”

“……为什么？”

日向抓紧他的衣服拉扯住，非常坦明地扬起下巴：“我嫉妒。”

他似乎故意没说嫉妒的是谁，所以怎么暧昧地理解好像都合理。这种嫉妒似乎和影山所期待的那种并不完全一致，但影山瞥见他微红的耳朵就忍不住晕头转向。超大的体育馆，耳朵红的日向，哪个对自己的空间感威力更大一点？影山不明白，他被热晕的脑子里嗡嗡作响，全是“遇到了在意的人”和“我以为你来了就会有办法”这两句话在撅蹄奔跑。

高高挂在那里，好像永远都没办法拽上的那小一段距离，好像盖章了是会让人流汗的错误，只要你亮晶晶地看向我，我就有办法。

影山眯起眼，蓦地用自己精心保养、连指尖都敏感的手捂住日向的眼睛与口鼻。他动作很快，掌心覆在日向来不及出声的嘴巴上，自己的吻则轻落在咸咸的背面。

啪。

捆着日向刘海的亮黄色皮筋终于撑不住崩断，狠狠弹在影山额头。


	7. Chapter 7

啪一声，打断热昏头的意乱情迷。

严密覆在自己脸上的手猛然收了回去，于是日向所见的就是一张挂着汗且错愕的脸，还有碎刘海后头迅速红起的印子，放大停格在他面前。

语文老师一直说日向念不好书是因为心里吵，没有一秒安静，看见一个字就要按自己的想法发散出一整个故事。现在他觉得老师说得挺对，他看着影山的脸和大开的领口，发懵的脑袋里全是对那场告白的想象。饼干，蛋糕，巧克力。女孩子都喜欢影山飞雄。女孩子怎么会不喜欢影山飞雄。

但影山的脸色已经变成了难看的黑。他捂住额头从柜子里翻了出来，跌跌撞撞踢了一脚日向的书桌，抓起自己的包将散开的文具一股脑扫进去。日向慢吞吞地追着爬出壁橱，左摇右晃找影山印堂上那个红印子。

“活该……别那样捂啊，鼻子和嘴巴都捂住的话，真的会死人的。”他嘟嘟囔囔。

影山扭过头看日向，索性放下手不再遮掩那个滑稽的印子。他伸手扯住小个子的领子，咬牙切齿：“你应该笑话我的。你为什么不笑？”

帘子上的笔画乱七八糟横在影山的鼻梁上。被拎得前倾的日向盯着他看，多少能明白他现在的愤怒与自己偷吃了他咖喱包的愤怒不属一种。自己错过什么了吗？被皮筋暗算是很丢脸，但突然被盖住眼与口鼻的不是影山，在那瞬间沉默里晕头转向的不是影山，感官被封闭还下意识温顺信任着对方的也不是影山。自己居然在被完全掌握的一瞬里感到了重回母体般的安逸。日向也有点生气，踮脚捏住影山薄薄的右耳：“既然我都没笑，你又脸红什么？”

影山愣了一下，扭头打开日向的手。“没什么，太热了。我呆不下去。”他背过身，挎上背包从楼梯匆匆跑了下去。

于是闷热的小房间又只剩一人。老电扇嗡嗡作响，日向站在“必胜”两字中央，有种考试作弊时，好不容易翻对了书页，却怎么也看不到最上行答案的焦躁感。

他到底错过了什么？

第二天被老师点到名字的时候，日向还在反复琢磨这件事。“日向！”他被老师突然拔高的嗓音吓了一跳，从神游的蝴蝶翅膀上跳下来，撞开桌子答“到”，正对上老师严厉的眼神。

黑板上密密麻麻都是自己看不懂的东西，老师重复了一遍问题，日向留着冷汗低头哗哗翻书，却发现自己其实带错了课本。老师罚他在座位上站五分钟，他苦着脸老老实实站着，后桌恶作剧偷偷拿鞋尖踢他屁股，阳光从窗外照进来，晃得他睁不开眼睛。

下课后日向学着影山那个办法，拿自己的废草稿纸把教室走廊侧的那小块玻璃封上，好让下午的阳光不要照得他脸上一块亮色光斑，总是吸引老师来看。他站在平地够得有点吃力，同班男生一边笑他，一边效仿他把旁边的玻璃也贴上，不给光线留一点空。被日光晒得发亮的教室，由薄薄一层色彩不一的纸保护起来，晦涩温柔地暗下去。大风扇在头顶上酷叉酷叉转动，风过掀起纸页，于是你画的高达皮卡丘，我写的数学课去死，都挨着窗轻轻飘起。

帮了大忙呀，日向。大家说。

日向嘿嘿笑着，回座位埋头找上节课拿错的课本，却只在包里摸到一张叠好发脆的纸，纸上满满当当的格子，姓名栏写的“影山飞雄”。

那天影山离开他家后，日向掀起衣服又在地板上躺了很久，等身上的汗和发昏的脑袋渐渐阴下去。他抬头看贴在窗户上影山的卷子，最末一张是语文考试的作文纸，主题是“我的情感”。日向伸手把那张卷子撕下来，摊平来读，果然修辞乱用，前言不搭后语。“即是如此。”影山在末尾这样写道，单独拎了一行，被老师拿红笔圈起来，批语“意味不明”。日向明白他特地换行的这句单纯为了凑字数，但这样又臭又长一篇文章，前面胡说八道的他一眼扫过通通没记住，唯独对这四个字印象深刻。

他晚上发短信问影山，你在壁橱里捂住我是想干嘛，想杀了我吗？

消息发出去石沉大海。

大约是看完那篇文章后随手放在了桌上，今天早上出门匆匆忙忙，就和其他东西一起揽进了书包。“喂，日向，体育课，走不走啊？慢死了。”别人喊他。日向如梦方醒，应了句“马上”，赶紧把纸重新塞回背包的夹层，抄起水壶追出去。

即是如此。即是什么。谁是如此。

日向跟着队伍在小操场热身慢跑，抬头望三班的窗户，瞧见靠窗的影山躲在英语书后睡得正香。

等他们上完体育课回来，之前辛辛苦苦贴好的纸张不知被谁扯掉了大半，留下的残页歪歪扭扭拼成了“喜欢”的字样。谁也不晓得这是恶作剧还是真的告白。方才出了力的男孩子们义愤填膺地骂起来，日向坐在位置上喝水发呆，由这飘摇欲散的喜欢，莫名联想到自己窗帘上的“必胜”二字。

砰。

日向吓得差点把水壶扔了。

他蓦地抬头，影山就站在窗外走廊，一只拳头砸在玻璃上，脸上一个压红的睡印，表情怎么说也算不上和善。小个子有点发懵，影山站在“喜欢”两个字背后盯着自己，明明没做什么，影子却长长地闯进来。这场面实在古怪，日向的心情也跟着古怪。大个子不用踮脚就能够到他刚刚贴上去的那张纸，真让人不甘心。日向的思绪四处跳跃。饼干，蛋糕，巧克力，受女生欢迎的影山飞雄。那张废纸上有一个9字是他偷骂影山时写的。乱七八糟。“即是如此”。

“来找茬的？”有人嘀咕道。

“大概不是，那家伙对着贩卖机里的牛奶也是这幅表情来着。”

“吵死了。”日向拿纸团狠狠砸议论者的头，撇开各色眼神，丢下外套往外跑。

其实还蛮开心，大家都看着影山，而影山只看着他。日向冲过去，在影山面前刹车，问：“你来做什么？”影山把左手从背后抽出来，手里捏着他消失的课本。

“那天我拿错了。”

“……白痴吗？”日向把书抢回来，捧在手里小心地翻了翻，里头没夹整蛊玩具，也没什么新添上去“日向是呆子”一类的涂鸦。

影山难得没回嘴。他安静站着，指着侧面浮夸的“喜欢”，问道：“是你贴成这样的？”

“不是，我哪有这么无聊。”日向顺口回答。

影山把手插进兜里，扭头啧了一声，搞得日向莫名其妙。他抬头看影山，第二次被夏日的光迷了眼。已经临近黄昏，他的怪人搭档被光影分割成木刻般的简笔线条和单纯色块，颈侧青筋没进T恤干净的领口。这家伙浑身显出那种日向总是很向往的、男孩子正要拔节生长为男人的气魄，在这个年纪对谁都致命。

“那我走了。”他拍了一下日向的脑袋。

日向因为这轻轻撞到的温柔愣了一下，看着影山的背影，倒宁愿他对自己大吼大叫，像平常一样。

“诶呀，难得日向和那家伙说完话不是像快爆炸了一样。”同班的朋友起哄，“终于成为正常的朋友了吗？”

日向横了朋友一眼，抿着嘴不说话。他走回座位，偷偷把那张作文纸夹进书的封皮里，有点酸酸地想，如果真是这样就好了。

明明那天他在蛋糕前许愿时是这么说的：请让我和影山成为正常的朋友，不要总是吵架，让我明白他在想什么，让我撬开他闭死的嘴。

窗户上超大号的“喜欢”直到放学也没有人去清理，破碎的纸张陪着大风扇哗啦啦响了一下午，让人心烦意乱。日向跑去训练的时候，脑子里总是闪现站在“喜欢”后面敲他窗户的影山，还有他脸上蠢兮兮的睡印。

他们还是同时出现在体育馆门口，为了抢第一互相推搡，最后一齐摔进去。日向赖在地板上不起来，影山坐在他身边换鞋，仿佛什么事都没发生过一样正常。日向快被这股正常感烦死了。他吸了口气，抬手抽了影山的小腿一下。

“我的短信你为什——”

“前辈好！”影山站起来迅速打断他的话。

紧接着田中学长的光头探进日向的视野，一脸奇怪地问，日向，你干嘛呢。

没干嘛没干嘛。日向拍拍屁股站起来，再去看影山，那家伙已经换好了护膝，抓了一个球躲远开始练习。

日向不是什么很耐心的人。几次出拳都打在棉花上，他烦躁得要死，练习时类似起跳搞错时机的事发生了几次，被乌养揪起领子骂。没办法，他总忍不住偷瞄传球的影山，那家伙从脚踝到指尖的动作都一丝不乱，但就是这种割裂开的一如往常让人生气。

“你是不是和影山吵架了？”菅原学长偷偷问他。

“没有。”日向不肯服软，拿湿毛巾狠命擦自己的脸。“他哪天不和我吵架？”

菅原被他逗乐了，拿手轻拍他的脸蛋，说，你们俩要好好沟通。

……只要他肯跟我沟通。日向从谷地手里接过水，蹲下来偷偷瞄影山。那家伙躲着自己，正低着头调整护膝的位置，黑发落在肩头，搭在一起的小腿小臂都修长漂亮。日向安慰自己，就是因为那家伙别扭，所以才要自己大度。他就着蹲姿慢慢挪过去，轻轻撞了影山一下，小声说：“别躲啊，你知道我有话想问你。”

影山停顿了一下，擦了把脸：“等训练结束后再说。”

“……哦。”这个回答让日向恹恹的。

可真的等到训练结束，锁门的却只剩日向一个。影山刚换完衣服就被女生叫走了，看样子是认识的人。那个女生脸是可爱的粉色，所以不用猜也知道是什么情况。影山拎起包出去前回头看了一眼日向，只一眼就让日向翻起莫名的挫败感。一个人站在台阶上，落锁声也听着怪可怜。天黑得晚，月亮才刚起来，日向刚出完汗觉得有些冷，把衣服裹紧了些，踩着自行车顺着坡路往下滚。

他的包背在身后，包里放着他的课本，课本里平平整整夹着影山的作文。日向低头想，如果回到下午影山问 “是你贴成这样的”那时候，自己选择回答“是”，现在又会是什么样子？但这不是游戏，没法读档，每支线都有自己的走法。日向正要叹气，突然看见坂下商店里晃出来一个熟悉的影子。

路灯下只远远对视了一眼，日向就知道他早在这里等。那个流落街头的王身边一个人也没有，日向愣了愣，不知怎么就想起了之前那条小鱼游进自己手心时的心情。

他刹住车。

“你没走啊。”

“嗯。”影山低头把手里还冒着凉气的包装撕开，递给他一支嘎哩嘎哩君，“走吧。”

日向接过来，没啃几口就把冰棍吃了个干净。横在两人中间的自行车晃晃悠悠，老旧链条有一搭没一搭转动。

“喂，影山，刚刚那个女生……”

“是同班同学。”

所以特地等在这里要告诉我？日向突然觉得非常别扭，别扭到想把手里攥着的黏糊糊冰棍棒扔在影山的宝贝球鞋上，还想立刻甩掉自行车去操场上跑三十圈。“意义不明”，老师真是批的好，英语不及格活该，被皮筋弹到头也活该，都活该。

但说出嘴的却是：“西谷前辈和田中前辈绝对会揍你的，你放心，到时候我肯定站在旁边给他们鼓掌。”

影山顿了一下。

“其实嫉妒什么的我也就是随口说说。”日向挤出一个笑容，故作大方地拍拍影山的肩膀，“你谈恋爱的话——”

没等他说完，影山突然停住了脚步。

日向猛然觉得背后一冷，下一秒就被影山揪住领子，用力推到马路边的矮墙上。粗糙的水泥狠狠撞到肩胛骨，日向喊了一声“疼”，反而被更蛮横地抵在墙上。那股压迫的力道让日向的骨头和肌肉都反抗得强烈，下意识挥起右手给了影山一拳，正中颧骨。影山被打得偏过头去，“呸”了一口，一条腿卡进日向的腿间，摁住他的胳膊，拿手肘抵住他脆弱的喉管。

失控的自行车哗啦一声倒在一边，轮子悬空吱吱呀呀地转。日向瞪大眼睛看着面前的影山，这家伙气势汹汹，细长的眼睛却并没有勇气。

“我没答应她！”影山是真的生气了，“话这么多，你不是有问题要问我？”

“神经病！”日向压了许久的脾气也彻底翻上来了。他咬着牙拳打脚踢。“我问你你肯说？好啊，你说好了，你告诉我那天你捂住我到底是做什么？”

“你真的想知道？”影山也变得歇斯底里起来。他大声吼着：“就算以后见到我会尴尬，接我的球会犹豫，朋友都做不了，什么事情都没办法回到现在这样，你也非要知道？”

日向瞪着他，狠狠点了点头。

想来多羡慕，那时候他们说话靠吼，大有今天先热闹，后路都可不看的濒死快乐。影山抵着他的喉管凑过来吻他，他也不觉得怕，只睁着眼紧紧抓住影山的衣服。“喜欢”的契机好简单，十几岁的他在明白过来的那一秒就欣然接受了。

可惜现在的他却不能够，也不敢翻回去留恋。日向在很长时间里以为他的初恋正如所有的童话故事的结尾，以一个“后来”简单总结了一切。小舞台，小故事，演完了大幕拉下后空无一物，大家分头跑，各自迷路。

架不住总有声音问，然后呢，然后怎么样了？

然后什么呀然后。他自以为过得琐碎平凡，重逢也可以像电视剧里一样相视而笑，轻轻翻过，却还是在质问里被翻出所有心事。影山来敲打他的玻璃，他便抬起头，看见超大号的“喜欢”。

即是如此。

“我遇到了一点问题。”日向说。


	8. Chapter 8

“我知道。你那次扣球失误，根本不是在看摄像机，对不对？” 

影山低头看着他，眼神像大雨落进海里。 

于是明白什么拙劣的掩饰都是枉然。日向败在这句话里，连“你为什么会看我的比赛”都变得太多余去问。他想起小时候有一回，自己被老师留堂，回家路上路过镇里的游乐园，在黄昏七点整看见无人问津的旋转木马和小摩天轮吱吱呀呀亮起暖粉色的灯。影山就像等在转盘上那只最漂亮的南瓜车，说，我永远欢迎你，只有你是我深爱的小朋友。 

而被深爱的小朋友也一样深爱着小国王的南瓜车。日向踮起脚，双手捂住影山冻得发红的耳尖，将他的脑袋掰到自己够得着的位置。本大爷到此一游。他用嘴巴努开刘海，轻轻碰在影山额头中央。 

“我组织一下语言，晚上打电话给你。”趁着影山还愣着，日向拿拳头猛砸向他胸口，扭头就跑。 

快过对方反射神经的感觉真爽。日向拐弯的时候回头看了一眼，看见影山仍旧站在那里，一手揪着背包肩带，一手轻轻揉搓刚被吻过的额头。他很顺应气氛，没条件反射似的大喊大叫追上来赛跑，日向就忍不住想，谁说高中三年被打磨的只有日向翔阳？ 

一人穿过街巷，登上遥远的山路，离开回忆最浓的地方，可日向却觉得比两个人来时要轻松。影山会等他的电话，他一定会等，就好像排球一定是圆的，棒冰一定是甜的，你一定是爱我的，整个世界的安稳就是建立在这种笃定之上。从前他们跟着音驹的猫儿们逛东京，逛着逛着莫名其妙变成两个人的赛跑，甩掉所有人在东京的街上狂奔。那时候他大着胆子抓住影山的手扣紧，虽然脸红得发烫，却嘴硬说：“反正这里没有人认识我们！”影山也滚烫得像新鲜鲷鱼烧，却紧紧回攥住他的手，喊道：“以后他们都会认识的。”说完呛了满嘴的风。 

一路沿着山路跑回家，日向踢掉鞋，迅速给研磨发了条短信，说，我没有把持住，后头跟了个哭脸。研磨大概正忙着打游戏，简短回复了一个“哦”字。这就好像结果早就注定，自己之前的纠结都被看轻了似的。日向想了想，跳上沙发，拿屁股压住脚踝，又诚恳地发问：我LV10的时候栽在他那里，为什么升到LV60了还会栽在他那里？ 

过了一会儿，他得到研磨的回复，说，那可能他压根就不是BOSS。 

……话说回来，你什么方面升到LV60了，谈恋爱吗？ 

日向被狠狠噎到。他恼羞成怒地把手机锁上，跑回卧室，进门就撞见一片狼藉。用过的纸巾堆在床脚，昨晚穿的T恤和牛仔裤乱七八糟搭在完全不同的方向，床内侧本来就有点开裂的墙纸还被扣破了一小块。日向顿了顿，皱着鼻子从那堆纸巾里捏起自己从小夏房间偷拿来擦脸的橘子味护手霜，一点都不想去猜影山可能用它做了什么。 

他现在隐隐觉得自己的屁股也一股甜腻的橘子味。 

这些都是罪证，都得销毁。日向一面在脑子里想一会儿打出电话该怎么开口，一面把脏衣服丢进洗衣机，纸巾也统统收集好装进袋子。有纸巾被踢到了床底下，他服帖地趴在地板上伸手摸，碰到一片发脆的纸角，拽出来一看，纸上写着影山飞雄，我的情感。 

日向还以为这东西早丢了。高中时，这篇小作文被他夹在书里妥善保管了三年，最后却没挨过毕业那场争吵，被他彻底迁怒揉皱扔了。日向记得那天晚上，自己躺在床上不甘心到对着空气拳打脚踢，就跟这纸上的遣词造句一样认真且幼稚。 

躲过了妈妈的大扫除，躲过春分秋分夏至冬至，偏等到这时候重新出现。日向将那个揉皱的纸团展开，看到纸页角落有一个自己涂鸦的Q版影山，穿着乌野队服，龇牙咧嘴。 

从LV10升到LV60的不止他，就好像偷偷看对方比赛录像的也从来不止他。 

日向把那张作文纸叠好收进抽屉里，自己在床边坐端正，解锁手机戳进通讯录里。影山的电话他还存着，换手机的时候一并拷过来了，骗自己说总有一天套情报用得到，一直没狠下心删。之前也撒气似的脑补过半夜被电话声吵起来，接起来是影山哭着要他帮忙，但这种梦仅限临睡前迷糊的几秒，绝不可能活到脑子清醒过来的第二天。 

忙音响的第一声，日向有些别扭，伸手把卫衣帽子扣上了脑袋。 

那边迅速就接起来了，但听到的是一阵桌椅碰撞的响动，还有很近的倒抽气声。 

“嘶——” 

“喂，影山？” 

“你等一下。” 

然后又是一阵风刮过听筒的动静，配合着咚咚咚的脚步声，几秒后才尘埃落定。 

“喂。”仿佛感冒初愈一样带着鼻音，在日向耳廓痒痒地舔了一下。 

日向不太自在，揉了揉耳朵，有点尴尬地晃着自己的脚。他挺庆幸这会儿他们能隔着电波说话，起码影山没办法看到自己因为一声“喂”就心痒的窘相。 

“刚刚在干什么？” 

“在吃晚餐。”那边传来一点细碎的响动，“……顺便等你电话。” 

好像往句子里舔了这么个“顺便”，刚刚接电话时踢翻凳子、撞到桌子的慌乱，就都能遮过去了。可惜这点偏要强硬的小掩饰也就骗得过读高中时的日向，剥开硬壳，影山的心就和溏心蛋一样柔软，淌开来迫不及待想参与所有他的苦恼。日向屈起一条腿抱在怀里，沉默了一会儿，小声嘀咕，可能就是这里出了问题。 

老师曾经说，气体爆炸需要一个气压上的阈值，凭习惯默默被积攒和挤压的东西不会一直逆来顺受，总有一天会用某种方式震撼你。日向以前不大信这个，他的骨头是直的，越受打击就越要把下巴扬起来。入大学校队的第一天，几乎所有人都不经意对他说，“你打排球是超强，但如果缺了影山，发挥起来也会不顺手吧”。每一句日向都结实地听进去，白天忍着，半夜不甘心到躲在被窝里咬着枕头猛砸床板。 

他们说的不是没有道理。大学排球比赛要比高中激烈得多，大多数选手的基本功都已经稳固，于是力量、身高、速度……任何天赋上的一丁点差距都几乎致命，需要在其他地方几十倍几百倍地讨回来。高中时日向不是没跟其他二传手配合过，但和影山配合他能打出顺畅的120分，和其他二传手配合他能打出115分——虽然都是远超100，但那缺失的五分，无论如何忽视，都会永远横在那里。 

新队伍的磨合期，别人无心的评价，打球时不敢疯跑的克制，还有大城市东京完全陌生的光怪陆离，好多事一齐涌来，统统被日向一个人闷下去。他几乎是从真正开始打排球的同时就遇到了影山，可现在，所有近在咫尺的竞争心，记进骨肉的熟稔，都已经被生生截断——他打比赛的时候，网的同一边，候补区，甚至观众席都不会有这个人在。 

而他的阈值就在那场比赛上被抓到了。 

三场比赛已经输了一场，第二场也只是略微领先，拉不开分差。对面的跟进拦网更胜高中时的鸥台，几乎把日向的进攻全部拦死。已经拼进了赛点，日向有点急了，满场疯跑往更刁钻的位置起跳，挥臂的瞬间却没有球能跟上来。 

队里的二传很惶恐地跑来道歉，日向打着哈哈摇摇头，说，don’t mind，下一球再试试吧，说不定就能成了。话是这么说，但谁都明白这样变态的传球不可能忽然就成功。发球前，对面两米高的副攻手对着日向笑了一下，日向揉揉因为挥空而隐隐发痛的胳膊，脑子不受控制地想，如果是影山在的话…… 

强力发球被后排稳稳接起来，一传很漂亮，日向也迅速到位起跳，听到球破空而来。 

那个声音就是在这时出现的。 

一句非常清晰果决的“日向”，再熟悉不过的声音和语气，和以前成千上万次一样，喊他完成定下大局的最后一扣。 

这声音绝对不该出现在这里。日向的心脏狠狠缩了一下，下意识瞥了一眼，只看到电视台的摄像机拿黑色的筒对着自己，那边的球场上空无一人。 

球已经到了，错过了时机，如果再失误就成了折磨人的DEUCE。日向在下落的瞬间改成了用手腕去勾，猛力扣球变成柔软的吊球，准确落在三人拦网后空空如也的前场。 

他们最后赢了这场比赛，但从第二局最后那个球开始，教练的脸色就是铁青的。回去前他把日向单独叫到了角落，问他怎么了，日向拿毛巾盖住头，嘴硬说，没怎么，我不小心分神了。 

他没料到这只是个开始。从那天起，那个声音就总是出现，专挑日向起跳扣球的时候闯进他脑子里。已经爆炸的情绪要怎么收拾残局？那声“日向”好像引诱着要他拿出高中打球那股发疯的气魄，但当每次日向不自觉看向声音的方向，所看到的不过是空着一块的橙色球场。 

“有时候你看上去就像在等什么……”教练这么说，“你在等什么呢，日向？打球的时候有什么在意的事吗？” 

日向死犟，不肯说。 

他俩僵持了很久，最后教练叹了口气，说，你知道的，要是继续这样下去，我可能会把你拉出正选名单。 

“‘如果你纠结了很久的那个答案在宫城，你就去找吧，时间久一点也可以。’”日向清了清嗓，学着教练那个严肃的语气。他向教练请假回宫城的时候，教练就是这么说的。 

这整个删繁就简讲故事的途中，影山一直安静在听，轻轻的呼吸声喷在听筒上，撞进日向耳朵里，触感像小夏柔软的头发蹭在颈侧。日向把下巴搁在膝盖上，顿了一下，说，没了，我说完了。 

影山哑哑地“哦”了一声，大概还在用他那个离开排球就不太灵活的脑子努力消化。这种时候的国王二传手听上去总是软软的，什么都会回答，可以随便捏圆搓扁。于是日向赶紧把尴尬感从自己身上岔开：“对了，我刚才就想问，为什么你的声音这么闷？” 

那边的呼吸停顿了一下，又传来小小声像是布料摩擦的声音。日向已经差不多猜到答案了，但他还是故意问：“哈喽，影山君还在吗？”逼影山不情不愿地开口：“因为我埋在被子里面……” 

“你太强了。一通电话而已，就那么紧张吗？影山先生，你马上就要二十岁了诶！”日向可着劲挖苦影山，仿佛扣上帽子才有勇气说话的并不是他自己。 

他控制不住，因为心里越敏感，嘴巴就越放肆。关于打球时幻听这件事的细节，要他告诉谁都要比告诉影山强。两块石头的撞击要比自己缓慢开裂更守护日向的自尊心，他最柔软的地方都已经摊开了，所以拜托，让他们就这么转移到别的话题上去，不要让影山当着他的面对这件事做任何评价。 

可是影山没有上当。他问：“日向呆子，这不是跟我很有关系么，为什么不叫我一起想办法？” 

为什么？日向低着头，不甘心地握紧拳头。因为他们都说，“你打排球是超强，但如果缺了影山，发挥起来也会不顺手吧”。 

因为我自己也差点要这么想。 

“我从真正开始打排球就和你在同一队里，高中到大学，我的排球就起步了这么一段路，前半部分都有你。以前遇到问题的时候，就算别人都不看好，我只要咬着牙拼命努力就行了，反正你都会马上赶上自己的那一半，陪我一起把很难的事做成。”日向说。 

“可是现在已经没有人陪我了。” 

所以从前的“拼命努力”，现在要加倍成“拼命拼命拼命努力”，把从前甩手给二传手的部分也补上。他会习惯的，幻听也好，只有一个人跑那么快也好，都会被补上，他只是需要时间。 

影山没再说话。 

“你知道吗？白天在乌野的时候，我也听到了那个声音，很清楚地叫我日向。”日向继续说下去，“所以答案不在宫城，不在乌野，也不在你，而是在我自己身上什么地方，只是我还没找到。我会继续找，然后‘隔着球网把你打到哭’，你等着我。” 

那么晚安了。日向匆匆挂掉了电话。 

他觉得自己精疲力竭，仰面躺在床上，全身一丝气力也没有。 

那晚日向做了很长的梦，一会儿是他和影山躺在柔软的湖上，面对面蜷缩着紧紧挨在一起，一会儿是他们拉着手在宫城的街上跑，穿过挂满天狗面具和灯笼的庙会。他梦见他们在老旧乐园的南瓜车里接吻，他尝到影山嘴里甜蜜的苹果糖的味道，从前被他捉住的那条小鱼就散开尾巴游在他们脸蛋旁边。“日向……”影山喊他。日向伸手去抓影山的袖子，耳边却传来齐唱的乌野校歌，他扭头看，一大群看不清脸的人拿着毕业证欢呼，再回头，南瓜车、小鱼都不在，他手里抱着排球，前面是影山跑远的背影。 

仿佛无尽的梦魇最终是被一阵急促的敲门声打断的。日向惊醒了，从荒诞的梦里挣脱出来，看了眼手机，发现时间还很早。门外的人不知道有什么急事，几乎一刻不停地砸着门，日向不耐烦地嘟囔了几句，连头发都顾不得整理，急匆匆就跑了过去。 

打开门，看到的却是影山，气喘吁吁地单手扶住门框，身后立着一个黑色的行李箱，几乎让日向错觉是另一场梦。日向错愕地站在那，看着影山一边喘一边伸出背在身后的手，就好像从前在走廊拿出他课本的姿势一样，递出两张卡片。 

“我买了回东京的车票，今天下午的。”他撑住门，把小一圈的日向死死堵在门里。 

“答案我陪你找。” 


	9. Chapter 9

日向打包了行李，锁了门，拦下一辆车拉着影山直奔车站，好像脚下慢一秒都是对手里这张车票和滚烫情感的怠慢。

他那张车票上写了一个淡淡的“H”，影山那边写的是“K”，说是为了防止搞混，买票时特地问路人借了铅笔写的。影山平时这些小习惯总是没有理由的古板念旧，日向嗤之以鼻，但手里那薄薄一张机器打印出来的死物，好像确实仅仅因为一个缩写就变得宝贝了些。落座后影山要抽走他的车票保管，日向还不大乐意，抗议了几句被影山拿高中三番五次丢东西的旧账怼回来，又从包里翻出一支护手霜，要他找茬前先处理一下自己被风吹红的脸。

列车空调和抹开的护手霜都热热的，熏得日向的脑子里全是鸡毛蒜皮的小事到处打转：厨余没分类，垃圾还放在门口，橘子味护手霜也没买新的替换，之后一定会被妈妈和小夏骂。他一边瘪嘴一边搓搓手把挤多的部分匀开，左右开弓在影山脸上又拍又掐故意报复，被影山一记肘击制服在椅子靠背上——

然后终于察觉到了不对。

“话说……你要怎么陪我找？”这股子冲动的惯性终于冷静了下来。

“我和你的学校离得还挺远的吧，一天就只有24小时，训练要做的事就很多，见面都费劲说什么一起找答案？”日向掰着手指算，越分析越觉得有问题，“而且我昨晚刚说了要自己来吧……喂，是不是一听说和你有关就脑子发昏了，你的理解力怎么比高中还——唔！”

“吵死了。”影山红着脸捂死日向的嘴。

日向挣扎了几下，抠住影山的手指躲开，右脚踢到自己早上十分钟就彻底打包好的行李，有点心虚地发现自己好像也没资格说什么“脑子发昏”。

就是因为跑得比想的快，星球才会在总不变化的公转中突然拐弯，奇诡的故事才会从日复一日的平庸中蓦地启程。日向拿膝盖抵着行李箱，想着，相比从前一个人去东京，这回他自己总算认真牵挂起排球之外关于“H”先生的下文会如何。载着他们的列车在那么大的地球上发足狂奔，日向撞了下影山的胳膊，在没设定好路线的火箭即将喷射回渺小的爱之前，大声问影山要不要一起吃薯片。

午后阳光晒进来好热，日向窝在松软的棉服里歪着坐，舔着手指上的番茄粉打了个大哈欠。起了个大早的影山没一会儿就在旁边翻着白眼左右轻点脑袋，日向稍微坐正了些把肩膀顶出去，调戏他说：“睡相好丑。怎么样，不流口水的话哥哥就让你靠。”

“以前你也这么说。”影山甩掉一些睡意，抬起胳膊把脑袋撑在车窗那侧，“都睡着了，口水怎么可能控制得住啊。”

“然后你就会亲过来，说，‘脏个屁，明明你都能吃进去’。”日向撇了下嘴，“哇，那时候我也忍得了你。”

日向从来学谁都很像。影山被十六岁的自己噎到了。他撑开一只眼看着窗外一整列狂奔而过的树，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“因为那时候我们在谈恋爱……”

贴着玻璃的额头总挨震，影山竟然有点后悔没买座位硌屁股的大巴票，起码两人座中间没有扶手，装作不小心把脑袋歪过去也更容易。他一晃一晃困得发懵，所以日向拽着他的胳膊把他扯过去的那秒，影山觉得自己就像一片刚炸好的薯片突然脚下踩空，跌进了番茄粉调味包里。他尝到一个零食味儿的吻，仅仅拆开包装尝个鲜的程度就撤走，总叫人心痒。才没有降落伞这种温柔的准备，胡乱造的私人小火箭落地靠撞也理直气壮，他的脑袋被掰着撞在日向的肩膀上，扬起的冲击波还是自己护手霜的味道。

“现在也是。”日向死死摁着影山，一定不许他看见自己发红的脸。

世界真好贿赂，奖励一颗糖果，就表也暂停，钟也静止。影山被一个温柔的光圈锁住，安心陷进梦里睡了一路，醒来看见日向也把脑袋抵着他睡得嘴巴大张，一瞬间错觉他们仍只有十几岁，打完比赛正在回学校的路上。既然连时间都敌不过太易情动，那本人当然也还是喜欢得头脑发昏，一心要当最佳，什么大话都敢说，说完也真的敢去做。影山扶住日向的脑袋，在睡意尚未散完时掀起外套挡住脸偷吻他，角度动作都和从前一模一样。

“……到了？”日向迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。

影山答了声“嗯”，这时才记起要摆出一副嫌弃的表情，揉着颈侧说：“你脑袋好沉，铅球吗，我脖子都被你压痛了。”

刚睡醒大家脾气都不小，少不了又吵一架，连影山给还日向车票也是一个扔一个抢。日向气不过，给了影山一拳，转身踩着车门打开的第一秒拎起行李箱窜了出去。影山一愣，骂着“呆子”紧随其后，破开人群追这个到处乱钻的小个子，最后在闸口前抓住领子把人逮了个正着。

车站那么多人，就数他们最活泼。周围人都拿异样的眼光看着他俩，他们却只顾瞪对方，瞪着瞪着又突然憋不住笑了起来。影山咳了两声，佯装冷静说：“傻逼吗，这有什么好争的。”日向回嘴：“彼此彼此。”说着把自己被风迅速吹凉的手塞进影山的口袋里。

“现在先去哪？”他们的学校一个在东一个在西，在此地就可以各自奔去。

“去我学校好了，虽然排球部今天没活动，但我可以带你到处逛一逛。”日向从口袋里的破洞摸进去戳戳影山的肚子，“你想去的吧。”

……当然想去，想知道我缺席的时间里你会和谁笑，和谁打球，和谁击掌，又和谁分享棒冰肉包和咖喱便当。在到达学校之前，影山还自欺欺人地幻想着能看到一个没什么朋友的悲惨日向，但事实却是日向从靠近学校五百米就开始和各种人热络地打招呼，进校五分钟就被投喂了三种不同口味的零食。那群人叫日向“翔阳”甚至“小翔”都很习惯顺口，这就显得叫他“日向”的自己反而才是最疏远的那个。果然日向的宇宙中心属性到哪里都能正常运作，影山本来只打算一点点小心眼，现在却已经嫉妒不过来了。

“就是因为你总这个表情才会没朋友！”日向察觉到了影山越来越阴沉的气压，把朋友刚给的冰牛奶塞进他手里，顺便踮脚得意洋洋狂掐他的脸。

“真的，考虑一下以后说话用‘喵’结尾吧，说不定会一举变成人气top啊影山君。”

影山伸出三指，飞速刺中日向头顶的穴位。

“痛痛痛痛……”

“咦，小怪物捕捉。”

背后突然插进一个活泼的声线，抑扬顿挫在两个八度之间反复跳跃。影山回过头，在看清一头红毛和那张脸后震惊到一时语塞。

“啊嘞，还有——救兵？”对方看到他明显也是一样的反应，夸张都写在脸上。

“天童前辈。”还捂着头眼泛泪光的日向赶紧鞠躬打招呼。

影山抿紧了嘴，瞪大的眼睛在日向和天童身上来回扫，脑子里转过八百种“为什么他们俩会很熟”的想象。谢天谢地，日向的直觉帮助他在影山想到“他们其实是亲生兄弟”这一步之前紧急结束了这场天马行空。他凑到影山耳边小声解释说，自己也是过来上学后才知道天童前辈也在这里念书，平时偶尔会跑去磨天童学拦网，虽然大部分时间是鸡同鸭讲彼此折磨。

“诶呀，今天真是好巧，所以要吃薯条庆祝！”天童自顾自拿食指比划着，径自向速食店走去，走着走着忽然后仰看向他们，说，你们俩也要一起哟。

影山已经完全懵了，就算是从前第一次去日向家做客也没这么手足无措。如果把理解别人的想法比作考试，天童大概就是竞赛卷，虽然只正面碰上过一回，但那种个人风格强烈无比的神经质状态还是在影山心里留下了堪比恐怖片的印象。

薯条上来的时候，影山扯了扯日向，问，怎么办？日向挡着脸露出一个幸灾乐祸的表情，说，你加油，我尿急先去趟厕所。“记得用喵结尾哟！”他溜得飞快，扒着厕所的门偷偷冲影山竖大拇指，憋笑憋得好辛苦。

影山觉得日向肯定是故意的。薯条横在桌子中间，就剩他和天童坐在正对面，他如坐针毡，天童却很自然哼着不成调的歌拆番茄酱。影山想，他并不是将我和日向配套熟悉的。这个认知像根刺一样横在影山背后，叫他坐立难安。

“天童前辈……”影山终于还是忍不住开了口，”刚刚的‘救兵’，是什么意思？”

“嗯？”天童抬头，似乎终于发现他坐在自己对面，“救兵就是救兵的意思。”

“……啊？”

“坊间传闻可是说你们俩早就闹翻了，所以说好有趣，原来冲不过去还可以往回跑。”红发男人拿小指蘸上番茄酱在垫纸上打了个叉。

这番话前言不搭后语，影山没听明白什么意思，但本能反应不是什么好的评价。扯上日向影山就有点急，脱口而出：“我们已经重新交往了。”

天童一愣，忽然兴奋地凑过来：“诶，交往？重新？”

“哦——我懂我懂，你们二传手都会对攻手有奇奇怪怪的迷恋，力量也好，灵巧也好，总之就是有那种毛病。”他缩回座位，将薯条戳进番茄酱里搅了一通，“但是哦，如果你就是喜欢这个型号这个size，你现在队里的星海不就是么，全方位日向plus，一样认识很久了。”

“那如果有牛岛前辈plus，当年那支白鸟泽会立刻换人吗？”

影山瞬间阴下脸。他的不悦在面对日向和其他人时一直有不一样的温度。这个回击是有效的，仅一个名字，天童始终悠闲的脸上就迅速裂出一道焦躁的口子。“乌野的小屁孩都真不可爱。”天童将餐盘往前一推，“行吧，但你想做英雄，小怪物就一定需要吗。”

“他需要。”影山回答得毫不犹豫。

“是么，那小怪物需要的是MVP还是pinch server？”天童死死盯着他。

那眼神就和从前拦死他托出的球时一模一样。影山被盯得心里发毛，明明自信有个笃定的答案，但张开嘴却说不出来。他无疑哪个都想做，日向要永远看着他努力追，哪一步都是他最重要，影山的习惯就是这样，争强好胜在这种地方被惯坏到极点。我得贯穿全场，我得独挑大梁。影山在整个高中、重新见面后看向日向的每一眼、甚至天童问他的前一秒，都在这么理所当然地认为的。

尝到一点甜头就昏头，那么自信就说“我陪你”，压根没想后篇如何，前路如何。东京要装的街巷逸闻太多了，东边和西边之间隔着有那么多人物和事情，日向的新生活离他一光年那么长，隔开他也能咬合运作出一个完整人生。他是自己在跑，他不需要英雄。

而日向在这时回来了。

“在说什么？”他拉开椅子在影山旁边坐下，立刻察觉到气氛古怪，忍不住把脸凑到影山面前喊了他一声。

“没什么，给高三没能进全国赛的若利君和我自己报个小仇。”天童收回他带刺的语气，擦了手站起来，准备要走。“咔嚓咔嚓全部折断，要说是什么——”他绕到日向身后，轻轻抚过日向的脑袋，微笑着扫了影山一眼，“——自己想哟！”

捉摸不透人的总是登场谢幕都很迅速。日向拿了根薯条塞进嘴里，一脸莫名其妙。“搞不懂……天童前辈都说的啥？”他撞了下影山，问影山听懂了么，影山皱着眉说没有，突然觉得无比烦躁。

他其实根本不需要我吗？把手装进口袋揣着，随便一摸，发现想好好保存的车票也不见了。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，影山抿着嘴整张脸都发臭，忍不住抓着领子把日向提起来，恶狠狠地说：“操场在哪，我想去跑步。”

“发什么神经！”日向扔掉薯条猛拍他后脑勺。

但还是带着影山去了。两个人穿着便服在操场上并肩慢跑，怎么看都和塑胶跑道不搭。影山一直不肯出声，觉得古怪的日向在跑第三圈开始的时候终于再也忍不住，扯着影山的袖子要他停下来。

“你咋了？”

影山满脸不爽地盯着日向，突然拉着他冲进看台的阴影里，把他抵在墙上接吻。日向觉得影山多半是疯了，一开始冲他肚子上打了几拳也没能制止那种赌气到像撒娇的吻法，只好放弃抵抗由着影山抱。两人的接吻技术都是在对方身上练就的，日向亲着亲着也有点享受，双手抱上影山的头，想着，随便了，就算明天上校园网八卦头条其实也没什么大不了的。

这是再见面后最正式最长久的吻，舌头都搅出轻轻的水声，最后松开的时候两个人都有点缺氧。日向踮脚太久眼神都涣散，他把手伸进影山的大衣口袋，舔了下嘴，问，喂，你今晚准备住哪？

“……我回学校。”

“诶？”日向以为是自己幻听。

影山深吸了一口气，把日向的手从自己兜里取出来，要他先站直好好听自己说话。

“其实我昨晚在招租软件找了一晚上，找到了好几间不错的房子，拎包入住的那种，就在两个学校中间的位置。我算了下，比赛拿的奖学金应该是够付房费的，只是吃的话得麻烦你做便当，这样比较省钱，我也不太会做饭。”

因为早就打好腹稿和一丁点的羞赧，影山说这话时语速飞快，日向歪着头只能勉强跟上，懵懵地“哦”了一声。这反应在影山的意料之中，他本来打算这时就就此连人带包一起拎去同居，但现在他却改变主意了。

“你得知道，我不只是在脑子发昏。但是这计划都是我自己想的，没跟你商量，你未必喜欢，所以我就作废了。”影山的脸渐渐烧起来，他撇开视线不再看日向，转而一本正经地盯着操场远处的沙坑。

日向皱着眉觉得自己越来越听不明白了。

“成年人谈恋爱就是这样的吧，尊重，还有距离……什么的。有点难，但我已经在努力练习了，你就算有不满也要给我忍着。”

“哈？”

“我肯定会做到的，你等着吧，最佳二传手，最佳球员，还有最佳，最佳……最佳男友。”影山心一横，把视线重新定在日向身上，脸上热到沸腾，“我已经先行一步了，你也得赶紧跟，更桑，唔……”

日向冲过来捂住他的嘴，同样满脸通红：“既然说了要害羞你就别说啊！”

舌头被狠狠咬到了，嘴里有股血腥味，影山却突然镇定了下来。日向是个坚硬的乒乓球，自己就会清脆地反弹，他只是借力点。“需要”这个词说的不准确，小火箭在宇宙里乱闯，同场坐的人要么一起降落要么一起坠毁，引力互相作用，谁都不是谁的救兵。MVP也好，pinch server也好，日向回头的的时候他永远都在，就算隔着一光年也能叫对方脸红，这岂不是比贯穿全场还浪漫伟大得多。

人在长大，爱也在长大，有人管走了又来的命运叫归宿，就像有一样物质的两颗行星很遥远就能被吸引。影山轻舔了一下日向的掌心，在他受惊缩回时伸出手用力揉乱那头柔软又翘的橙发。

“我走咯。”他顶着滚烫的脸，拖起行李箱转身跑走。

直到刷闸进地铁站才收到了日向的信息。“虽然暂时评不上‘最佳’，但是还请影山君不要气馁，再接再厉。”后头附了一张照片，是自己在车上睡到翻白眼的偷拍。

明明是让人不爽的上司语气，影山却觉得是这一刻世界上所有甜的糖果都被奖励给自己。他回了一个“嗯”，重新把手机揣回兜里，突然摸到薄薄的边，捏出来一看，居然是自己失踪的那张车票。

铅笔写的浅色“K”被一只圆珠笔画成的橘子裹住，叶子画歪了，上面添了一枚小王冠，扯出一支箭头拉到空白处备注——

【我们必胜】


	10. Chapter 10

“天童前辈，下午没课的话来体育馆教我拦网吧！”

“小怪物你真的……去烦别人啊，木兔的学校离这里不远吧，还有音驹那个鸡冠头也都在东京。”

“拜托您啦——就一会儿，天黑我就不练了，送前辈我之前打工拿来的打折券，那家店的蟹籽寿司超级好吃。”

最后又加价了一张甜品券才成交。天童懒得换运动服，找了个体育馆边缘的位置看日向和其他人自主练习，偶尔口头调整一下日向拦网的姿势。小怪物在反应速度上对自己的要求近乎苛刻，说是“为了给自己比别人长的起跳过程预留时间，哪怕0.01秒也好”。天童想起日向第一次在教室门口堵住自己说这话的样子，手里抱着排球，全身都是调整不来的烦躁，真的小怪兽一样气势汹汹。

他明白的，从彩色的乐园骤然出走，就像流完汗后突然被风吹，凉飕飕的让人感冒。天童以为日向总有一天会像他一样，明白青春落幕就是真正的翻篇，伙伴的分离就是真正的各奔东西，却没想到小怪物的心其实那么坚硬，被磨了两年也没有一丁点变钝。

更可怕的是还有人陪他。黄昏时，戴着帽子的影山提着两瓶运动饮料气喘吁吁地出现在体育馆门口，天童眨了眨眼，才明白过来日向说的“天黑就不练了”是指之后要去和影山约会。

“您好。”影山向他打招呼。

日向还一门心思都在排球上，跑来跳去嗓门比谁都大，压根没发现影山来了。小怪物起跳的姿势轻得像鸟飞，影山远远盯着日向扣球，眼睛里尽是抬头望飞鸟般近乎迷恋的光。旁边的天童看着他兴奋到瞳孔放大的样子，突然开口说：“你知道么，我一开始会答应教日向拦网，其实并不是出于善意哟。”

“……什么？”

“实际是好奇先生天童觉的小小观察实验。”天童默默摸了摸从前打排球留在手指上的疤，“我还挺想看看像你们这样永动机一样的人，什么时候才能有那种，‘嗯，我努力过啦’的想法。”

影山一副在听外星语的疑惑神情。

“算了。”天童摊手，“你这个理解力，还真是和小怪物天生一对。”

“虽然不太明白您的意思……”影山看着天童，“但是我觉得前辈您之所以会说出 ‘星海是日向plus’，或者觉得日向有一天会说出‘嗯，我努力过了’这种话——

“可能是因为还没那么了解日向吧。”

不愧是乌野出来的后辈，在挑衅这点上技能值都是满的。天童想。这小子大概自己都没意识到自己说这句话时脸上有多骄傲和居高临下。他被噎得语塞，恰好赶上排球练习告一段落，满身是汗的日向抱着球跑过来，吵吵闹闹地对影山说：“你总算来啦，好慢。”

那么，失礼了。影山对天童鞠了一躬，把毛巾塞进吵个不停的日向的嘴里，拎着他走出体育馆。

东京的冬天一样很冷。日向出门的时候打了个寒噤，身上却兴奋得发烫。虽然高中整三年都在黏在一起，但他们正经两个人出门的次数一只手都数得过来，所以“约会”这个词对他来说还很新鲜。夜里什么都看不清，做各种事的胆子也会跟着变大。不管是人造灯照亮的夜幕，还是自己偷偷牵到的影山的手，都让日向激动不已。他绕着影山转圈，一个劲问：“你干嘛要戴帽子，我们要去做什么？”影山捏住日向非要凑到自己晃来晃去的脸，从背包拿出一个盒子。

“什么东西？”

“你落在我包里的眼镜。”影山取出眼镜，呵了气用袖子擦干净，把金丝框轻轻架在日向鼻梁上。

冰凉的小玻璃片被擦得透亮，而日向是滚烫的，所以瞬间起了一层小雾，又飞快就消下去。影山身后的霓虹灯突然亮得晃眼，日向晕晕乎乎看着凑在面前的细长眼睛，觉得整个世界的远近距离都出了问题。“刚才也听到……了吗？”影山把他的刘海从眼镜后勾出来，“我看你起跳慢了一点点。”日向老实地点点头，又故意拖着声音说：“好可怜啊，所以你亲我一口吧，不然我要哭了。”

他的演技到了大学也还是只能演村民和树的水平，但骗骗影山已经足够了。影山愣了愣，眼神躲闪，骂了一句“哭死都没人管你”，却还是飞快地凑近碰了一下日向的侧脸。日向被他的帽檐顶到了额头，却不觉得痛，一边偷乐一边看影山故作镇定从包里翻出一本崭新的笔记本，明明耳朵都红透了。

“笑什么笑，别笑了！”

“嘿嘿。”

路灯的光不太适合阅读，日向踮脚趴在影山肩膀上眯眼看，笔记本翻开第一页写着乱七八糟到认不出是什么的丑字。影山指着其中某一串，说：“这个是我查到的，情，情侣必去的法国餐厅，去么？”日向“诶”了一声，摸了摸下巴，回答道：“法国菜……焗蜗牛吗？那东西真的能吃饱吗？”

结果就是影山拉下大脸向宫家兄弟、菅原前辈、谷地，甚至及川前辈问来的满满一页约会tips都被统统否决。日向打着哈欠嫌弃最后一项“看电影”的时候，影山甚至还偷偷松了一口气——他其实也不想在吃不饱的状态下去看新上的爱情故事电影，男男女女，哭哭笑笑，那才是真的要睡出口水。

“没了，我就计划了这些。”影山把笔记本合上。

日向皱起眉毛，拿中指推了推眼镜，学着高中数学老师的语气，说：“这样可不行啊，要加把劲了影山君。”

好痛苦的回忆！影山脸都扭曲了，伸手把笔记本拍在日向头上。

“疼！”

影山才不管日向疼不疼，趁机又狠狠揉了一圈他的头发：“那要不要去逛体育用品店？”

总觉得哪里不对，所谓很正式的约会，居然是在学校草草吃完放很多叉烧的拉面后逛体育用品店。但日向却开心到快疯，他被影山领着去了一家从没去过的超大店铺，一整面的崭新排球看得他眼睛发光。

“喂，影山，你试试这个。”他从货架上取下一根运动发带。

影山“啊”了一声跟过来，被日向拿掉帽子的时候歪头要躲，还是没能逃过去。日向撩起影山的头发把发带往影山额头上拽，突然眼尖在他侧耳发现一个小小的眼。

“呃，这是什么？”

“耳洞，宫侑非拉着我去打的。”影山拿指腹碰了下发红的那块，“不过我没戴过耳钉，好像快合回去了。”

日向摸了摸下巴若有所思，转身又跑去饰品区拿了一对黑色的耳钉，扯着影山生拉硬拽总算是歪歪扭扭地戴上了。影山抗拒得要死，臭着脸说：“这样打球很危险啊。”却发现日向只是站在旁边愣愣地看着他。

“怎么了？”

“你以后别带。”

“……这样好看？”影山皱着眉弯腰凑近他，认真地问，“你脸都红了。”

“好，好看个鬼。”日向恼羞成怒，伸手要把自己好不容易弄出来的成果拽掉。

“那我偏不。”影山迅速站得笔直。

他比日向高那么多，现在铁了心要躲，日向伸长手臂也够不着。日向踩了他一脚，气不过，拿了个红色的同款发带也往自己的脑袋上套。

“你带我也带。”日向跑到镜子前看自己，“好看吗？”

“……不好看。”影山突然出现在他背后，脸色难看，“别带出去。”

“晚了。”日向挥拳回头，动作太大，头顶直接磕上影山的下巴。

影山痛得直抽气，转身要捂下巴，被日向一把拽回来。日向收了笑，轻轻扯掉自己和影山额头上的发带，取下耳钉，伸手给影山揉了揉下巴，重新给他扣上帽子。

“下午天童前辈问我，就不好奇他和你说了什么吗？”他捧着影山的脸，逼影山弯腰和自己平视，“我说我不好奇，这是你自己的事，你既然觉得没问题了，那就是没问题了。

“然后他又问我，那你就不好奇影山过得怎么样吗？

“研磨也和我这么说过，他说，‘都是影山在了解你的生活诶’。但是他们都不知道，杂志每次写你，我都会偷偷看十几遍，你所有出场的比赛，哪怕是坐在观众席看别的队伍，我也会仔细找。说出来好丢脸，可这些都是真的。

“还记得十六岁的时候么，那天在壁橱里我说我嫉妒。我现在也是，好嫉妒，我嫉妒得要死。从前高中你就不爱讲自己初中的事，现在你也不爱讲。我好想说我一点都不在意，我不在意你跑多快，我不在意你在多远的前面，我不在意你过得怎样，但这都是假的，我就是在意得要死要死要死要死。

“说过哪里都要跟你去的。本大爷，日向翔阳，就是影山飞雄一辈子伙伴，一辈子敌人！”

“小点声啊，现在再说那种话你都不觉得羞耻吗？”影山撇过头，向他妥协，“你想知道什么？”

“别的先放一边，先告诉我为什么今天戴帽子，为什么要我也戴眼镜，你在躲谁？” 

“……最近有一个XX杂志的记者总想采访我。”影山小声嘀咕，“她说要偷偷跟拍，虽然还没被我发现过，但总觉得不舒服。”

“可恶……在炫耀公众人士对绯闻的苦恼吗？”日向想了想，指了下自己，“那要是真偷拍到了的话，我岂不就是‘国家队知名排球运动员的地下同性情人’？”脸被打上黑色马赛克印在杂志内页，成为球迷抓心挠肺想知道名字的对象，“哇，够劲爆！”

“劲爆什么？”影山狠狠拍了一下他的头，“你第一次被大家认识的称谓，怎么也得是‘小巨人’吧。”

这称谓已经好久没从影山嘴里听到了。日向顿了一下，笑起来，伸手弹了一下影山的额头，说：“是哦！”

最后他们只拿了两对护膝去结账。日向现在还在用高中时的旧护膝，那副护膝本来是圣诞节影山准备的礼物，被别人抽到了，他当时吵着说羡慕，后来影山就偷偷送了他一副。影山看不惯他现在还用着那个旧的，在店里新拿了一副要再送一次，日向就也拿了一副要送回去。付钱的时候两个人对着超出预期的昂贵价格咬牙切齿，却谁也不肯把护膝放回去，不知道到底较的什么真。

“我们这和给自己买了一副护膝有什么区别？”出店后影山才回过味。

“互相交换这个仪式感很重要啊！”日向还要嘴硬，“谈恋爱就是这样的吧！”

什么歪理。影山懒得理他，直接往前走，还没走出两步，日向突然又大叫了一声。

“干嘛啊？”

“我的眼镜落在那个店了，”日向看着影山，“你回去帮我拿一下好不好？”

“不去。你自己去。”

“啧，不去就给你在‘最佳男友’表上扣分。”

“真麻烦啊你！”影山咬牙切齿伸手捏他的脑袋。

没想到还真有效，虽然不情不愿，影山还是斜挎了包气鼓鼓地往回挪。眼见影山慢吞吞拐回了店里，日向也把手收进口袋，小跑几步穿过马路，悄悄停在对面路边茂密的草丛前。

“很生我气吧，今天一直挡着，正脸都没让你拍到。”他小声对着草丛开口，被旁边走过的路人诡异地瞟了一眼。

草丛因为日向的话轻轻一抖。

“你发现了……”传来的是女孩子的声音。

居然是女孩子。日向咬了咬牙，总觉得哪里输给影山了。他默默切了一声，继续说道：“从出校门就发现了，我比那家伙的第六感要准的多。我觉得你还是放弃比较好，那家伙的生活单调得很，除了排球外都超无趣，没朋友也没爱好，只喜欢吃东西，表情也凶，说话也直接，不是什么好的采访对象。”

“可是……”

“我看过你们杂志上有关他的报道，都把他夸得超级夸张。我认识的影山飞雄才没有这么好嘞，别被表象迷惑了啊。而且这家伙单纯得很，分不清好感恶感，又什么事都喜欢自己憋着，真把他逼到出了毛病，你知道要多难才能掰回来吗？”

“不知道……”

“上一次我可是花了三年。”

“……”

“你挺喜欢他的吧。”日向蹲下来，看着自己的鞋尖，“我也喜欢他。他在做国王二传手的时候很帅。我想他高高兴兴打排球，不用想其他任何事。

“所以别再打扰他了。”

那个声音还是沉默，良久才憋出一句“对不起”，带着一点抑制的哭腔。日向一直看不得女孩子哭，听到那点哭声一下子手足无措起来，总觉得是自己在欺负人。“你别哭啊……”他拨了下草丛，又收回手抓了抓头发，从口袋里翻出最后一张珍贵的甜品打折券，悄悄塞给草丛里的人。

“吃点甜的东西吧。回见啦。”他慌忙逃走。

等日向穿回马路，影山刚好从店里回来，一边递出被包得好好的眼镜一边骂他又乱跑。一直黏着脊背的目光确实消失了，日向也终于可以可以将影山的帽子拿下来，和自己的眼镜一起丢进背包里。“我们走吧。”他对影山笑，大大方方牵起影山的手。

就在此一刻，东京发生着那么多事，世界发生着那么多事，能被写进杂志的又有多少呢？不过都是微不足道的小片段：有人在笑，有人在哭，有人拿着甜点券去买蛋糕庆祝失恋，有人一边吃着蟹籽寿司一边想，原来真有那种够幸运的人，他们的乐园长久开放，永不打烊。

而有的人则牵着手，在偌大的城市瞎逛，吵吵闹闹，并排奔跑，等夜深，等黎明，等整个世界为他们大吃一惊。


	11. Chapter 11

喊着“我不会输的啊啊啊啊”闷头去闯情场，杀进去了才发现都是欺诈，一起做饭也好，床上亲吻也好，爱欲明明像牛奶淌过吸管一样充实又顺滑。 

他们一周见两三次，偶尔影山会留宿在日向家。早晨起来刷牙，日向把拖鞋踩在影山脚背，影山把额头搁在日向头顶，睡眼惺忪地贴在一起，好像日向原本就是嵌在影山怀里生长出来的一部分。有一回日向晚上洗完澡出浴室，看见影山趴在桌上匆匆写什么，用的是之前写过约会计划的那个本子。他擦着头发凑过去揶揄：“原来你还有恋爱笔记这种东西？”影山一愣，躲开眼神嚷嚷着说：“谁会记那个！”转手把本子盖死揽进包里，死活护着不给日向看。 

总觉得破镜重圆的故事好像到了尾声，起伏的情绪最终和缓，然后就是没什么营养的日常，平时日向在学校上公选课走神的时候也在想，都挺好，但他和影山共享的时间居然是彻底除开排球外的时间，放在高中打死日向他都不会相信。 

唯独那个幻听还是在，总在日向状态极佳时狠狠缠住他准备起跳的手脚。他要飞，却被缚住羽翼。日向迟钝一秒重重落在橙色地板上，也总在那时才恍惚记起许久不曾见的、球场上才有的影山暴戾的控制欲。 

这不就隐隐像温水煮青蛙么，避开了最重要的东西，温温柔柔，故意骗你现在是甜蜜的，这样就很好。 

隔了几周，谷地打电话给日向，接通第一句话就是：“你们俩和好啦！”日向被她的激情吓了一跳，支支吾吾地回答，啊，是，反正也和那家伙没有什么大仇。 

“实习在的报社有姐姐和我说，之前看到了影山和一个橙发小个子在一起买东西，我还不信来着。”谷地很开心，“原来影山之前问我好吃的饭店是为了和日向和好啊，我还以为是他交到了女朋友，对着那个喜欢他的报社姐姐紧张了好久。” 

“……总觉得，麻烦你了。”日向有点心虚。 

“不麻烦不麻烦！和好就好，毕业的时候我真的觉得好可惜啊，明明是那么好的搭档和朋友。”谷地高兴起来嘴就快得像炒豆子，“一直以来都是，聊起排球，能和日向你一拍即合还永远不烦的就只有影山。分开那么久，要分享的事肯定很多吧，正好全国大学生联赛快开始了，你们都要加油哦！” 

日向顿了一下，讪笑说，其实现在我们都不怎么聊排球的事。 

“诶？” 

“毕竟不是队友了嘛。虽然别的关系都没变，但还是没办法弥补这个。”日向尽量说得轻松，低着头无意识转手里的笔。 

他明白在这顺滑里一定缺了什么。硬的骨头碰上硬的骨头，一个和对方离得越近就越想立刻追上去，另一个则理所当然等对方迅速冲上来牵自己的手。前几天他们在床上，临近高潮的时候影山凑在日向耳边一遍一遍喊他的名字，日向便在湮灭意识到幻觉里看到还在读高一的影山，抓起球对他说，矮子，那么我就先行一步了。 

真叫人不甘心。 

他咬牙切齿，抬头狠狠咬影山的肩膀。 

“可恶！他不可能托球给我，一想到这个就总觉得有点不舒服。” 

“……原来还会有这种问题啊。”谷地的语气渐渐冷静下来，“虽然我不太懂这种想法，但是队友也好，对手也好，观众也好，换个角度看也许能看到别的也说不定。日向不是一直很擅长这个吗？” 

日向叹了口气，憋嘴趴在桌面上：“我也想看啊，可是国家队的训练从来不对外公开，上次我说要翻墙进去还被影山那个家伙打了头，说是那样肯定会被保安抓走。 

“有用的办法想不出来，骂我倒是很顺手，真是混蛋。还说什么‘你进队之后就知道了’，干嘛那么理直气壮，我想给自己一个具体点的努力目标不行吗？” 

他报复似的大声说影山坏话，正要滔滔不绝，突然听到谷地在电话那头小声开口说：“那个，如果你真想去看的话，也，也不是完全没办法。” 

日向一愣，抓紧手机迅速坐直。 

这之后谷地解释了半天，什么杂志社福利，大家轮流，私人名义参观，日向听得云里雾里，只知道结果是下周三他可以借用谷地的名额去看国家队训练。“啊啊啊啊真是太感谢了！”他蹭的从椅子上跳起来，高兴到恨不得立刻冲到电话那边猛摇谷地的肩膀。 

下周三，下周三。放下电话，日向咬着笔撅起屁股在日历上数，把12月的日子一天天往后划，最后正好点到12月22号。他一愣，又数了一遍，确定没错，心想，可怕，这大概是只有漆黑的森林之都美男子才能撞上的连环lucky。 

日向等着欣赏影山震惊的脸，所以始终没告诉他这件事。可真的到了体育馆门口又有点胆怯，没有影山可以在前面挡一挡，只能日向自己直截了当地闯进去。看台区只有零星的几个人，日向深吸一口气顺着台阶往前走，刚摸到栏杆，突然在满场馆鞋底摩擦地板的尖锐噪声里听见一声：“影山补位！” 

他踮起脚向下看。 

压根没给日向做准备的机会，弹起的排球堪堪擦过高悬吊灯投下的眩目光圈，仿佛超新星爆炸，突然照得哪里都亮堂。球在空中转得飞快，世界也转得飞快，日向屏住了呼吸，追着那颗球凝滞在最高点又悲剧般坠落，然后突然在那片茫茫的白里瞥见一个黑色的影子。 

几乎是从球场的另一侧就堂而皇之闯进来，碎步垫到原本陨坑该在的位置，骨骼咬合，肌肉压缩，鸟一样忽然从地面跃起。日向突然想起前段时间在电影院看到的那部电影，危急时刻英雄出场，也是这样背负救世的命运优雅滞空。为什么十指能像盛放王冠一样准确接住将死的球呢？影山脸侧挂着一滴汗，他猛然扭身传球，腰腹都拉开满弓，于是那滴汗也被随意甩开，浓墨重彩溅在日向心里。 

球破空而去，配合毫不留情的重扣，虽然有拦网缓冲，对面的自由人也只是能勉强接住而已。“靠，这也行啊！”宫侑大声骂了一句，跳起跟进，转身传给星海。那颗球在星海重扣回敬下快到几乎看不清，越网后正撞上影山指尖，一瞬横飞过整个球场，界外。 

23:25一局终了。“Nice！”宫侑隔着网故意对影山吐舌头。 

影山撇头“切”了一声，黑着脸下场喝水，刚走出边界线就瞥见了看台上的日向。“呆子，你怎么来了？”他的脸色更难看了，捏着水壶一路小跑，停在看台下仰头和日向说话。 

“来给你加油啊。”日向笑嘻嘻地挂在栏杆上，把从谷地那拿来的通行证亮给影山看。原来被仰视是这种感受啊，这角度可真稀奇，就算是臭脸影山也看起来比平时可爱得多。 

“呃，日向什么时候去体育杂志工作了？他那个成绩也能去杂志社啊。”站在不远处的星海一脸疑惑，“而且他和影山不是闹掰了吗，什么时候和好的？” 

“没事干关注怪物谈恋爱干嘛。”宫侑趁机踢了星海屁股一脚，“走了，换场地，再看下去胃会变得不舒服，到时候别怪我没提醒你。” 

“你们也太没礼貌了吧！”日向在看台上猛挥拳头。 

虽然没羞没臊的事早就做了个遍，但“谈恋爱”这三个字从别人嘴里说出来，还是会觉得不好意思。宫侑意思暧昧地对他俩吹口哨，影山居然也不制止，引得许多探究的目光都跟着聚集过来。日向脸上烧得慌，干咳了几声低头翻包，好久才从包里找到准备好的能量棒。 

“给你的。”他把能量棒扔下去。 

东西被稳稳接住，影山捏着糖果色的塑料包装，不悦的神色居然消了下去。有队友喊影山去发球，他没理，仰头轻轻喊了一声“日向”，让日向重新看向自己。 

“下局会赢。” 

他很平静就说了这句话，说完转身跑回球场，把能量棒和水壶都搁在一边。日向一个人扶着栏杆，眼见排球落进影山的掌中旋转，仿佛连他的情感都被那双手控制，只有咬紧下唇才能平复一瞬间被拨撩起的悸动。 

“发个好球！”大家喊着。 

影山把球抵在额头，闭上眼舒了一口气，再睁开时，深蓝色的眼睛就像海一样沉静。从前和影山做队友的时候总在提防对面，所以整三年，日向都没完整地看过影山发球。当球从影山的指尖跃起，日向的心情也跃起——原来影山把球抛起的时候脖子会仰成这样的弧度，助跑的节奏原来是这样平滑地变密，起跳原来这样轻巧，为蓄力而舒展开的躯壳原来真的像飞禽展翼，连重力无法控制。 

世界在安静地旋转，就像被抛起的排球，直到被击中的前一秒都转得寂静无声。影山因为用力从喉咙漏出来的声音和球被击中的重响是同时在这团宁静中炸开的，漂亮的直线横跨整个场地，一刀切开满眼的橙色，彗星般冲着中心线奔去，偏在收尾时骤然拐弯。 

有人拿小臂擦了一下，但也仅仅是擦了一下，完全没能阻止这次漂亮的开场得分。影山拽起衣领擦了把下巴处的汗，接住重新扔回来的球，慢腾腾地在边界线外把球打下又弹起。 

“动作真美啊。”旁边有人这样评价。日向默不作声，略略松开握紧栏杆的双手，手心里全是因为兴奋所起的薄汗。 

记得他们刚在乌野认识的时候，影山和他形容二传手有多帅气，龇牙咧嘴，眉飞色舞，手从左侧一瞬就划到右侧。那时他只觉得影山兴奋像个笨蛋，现在却渐渐明白了其中要领。影山在球场上垫着碎步，这四四方方一块球场便像是影山手里的一方棋盘，这一步自己在什么位置，别人在什么位置，球的速度，人的速度，每个人脑子里在想什么，都在他的眼睛和脑子里运转。 

日向大概能凭借一直以来的默契摸出一些门道：原来选择右翼是因为这个，原来某场比赛里他很久都不给我传球是因为这个。他站在看台总览全场，球在他眼前飞，于是那些从前只听到结果就闷头执行的命令，总算能让日向慢慢摸索出一个形成的过程。 

比分咬得很紧，但影山这边始终领先一步，不曾懈怠过一丁点。这时候用后排进攻能惊讶到你吗？影山传完球故意瞥向错过拦网时机的对面，轻描淡写，带着国王高高在上的怜悯。 

这家伙果然是头脑很好，又能让人超——级火大的天才二传手。日向想。 

而我从前是他最惯用的枪。 

日向想起从前那些日子，虽然这个说法有些色情，但的确是影山使用着他，而他冲在最前机枪一样扫射。他突然有点不是滋味，抓着栏杆晃了晃，旁边坐着的大叔就在这时开口说：“别看他现在这样，那个黑发小子一年前可远没有现在这么狂哦。” 

日向转头看他。 

“虽然说进新队伍都要磨合，但他习惯的那个打法也太疯了。那时候我每次来都能看见他被教练教训，这么高个就低着头站那，下了场倒是挺乖。”大叔继续说道，“不过真的是怪物啊，那样的头脑和控球能力，也不知道从前那个不讲道理的打法是怎么和人配合的。就算是现在我也觉得他没发挥出绝顶的效果。怎么说呢，感觉被套上了缰绳？虽然打得很稳，但是总觉得缺了点什么。” 

“您……看过他高中时的比赛么？”日向问。 

“没有，我对半大小子的比赛不感兴趣。”大叔笑着摇了摇头。 

日向还想说什么，却被场上得分的哨声骤然打断。宫侑在和星海击掌，记分牌上写着24比23，眼看就要追成deuce。 

偏偏又是宫侑发球，影山抹了把脸，伸出一根手指转头和队友说，等会儿一传不用很准，高一点就行了。 

事实也是碰到那个发球就很难，球打着旋升高，怎么看都是一个破绽众多的一传。对面拦网的前排三人已经准备就绪，影山扫了他们一眼，并走几步等在落球点，侧身在网前起跳。 

“一人时间差？背传？再用一次后排进攻？”大叔撑着下巴向前倾，兴致勃勃地猜起来。 

都不是。日向看着影山的侧脸，从直觉和默契里清楚地听到一个答案。 

“是二次进攻。” 

同他话音一起落下的还有猛然扣下的球，从起跳到球落地都毫无破绽，仅仅在拦网犹豫的一瞬间就完成了得分。得分哨声响起，才反应过来的星海忍不住在网对面暴跳如雷：“搞什么，居然这个时候用二次进攻？还直接扣？” 

宫侑甩着手翻了个白眼：“这家伙打球的秉性就是这么垃圾，你又不是今天才知道。” 

呼，赢了。日向偷偷松了口气，这才发现自己握着栏杆的手用力到指节发白。他在人群中找被队友淹没的影山，而刚和队友们击完掌的影山也在这时抬头，正撞上他的目光。 

他们之间有过无数次对视，却没有一次像此刻一样让日向头脑和下腹都发热。那张总没什么表情的脸上突然裂开一个笑容，看在日向眼里比赤裸着背在床上喊自己名字时还要性感。影山嘴巴在动，日向从嘴型里读出他说的是“我赢了”。汗水从他脸侧淌进衣领里，只有日向知道那里有个尚未痊愈的咬痕，被汗爬过一定刺麻痛痒。 

日向忍不住也笑了起来。 

什么平淡，什么压力，都是骗人的。他们都没有软掉骨头，只要影山露出这种挑衅的意思，日向就全身沸腾，星星也炸给他看。 

“大叔！”他抓着栏杆侧身回头，目光炯炯。 

“你想看的那个，我一定让您看到。” 

一定会让您看到。

一定不让您久等。


	12. Chapter 12

“喂，日向，帮我理一下包。”

能轻轻松松把日向托着抱起来的胳膊，自然也有本事挎包和还没放进去的杂物轻轻松松抛上二楼看台。日向“啊”了一声，下意识伸出胳膊去接，背包、护膝、营养饼干，最后被打了结丢上来的毛巾糊了一脸。

热的，还带着熟悉的气味。“你是我上司吗？”日向有点脸红，把毛巾扯下来，拿自己手里喝空的矿泉水瓶往下砸。

“我得去洗澡啊，想我快点的话就照做！”影山背对他火急火燎换鞋，一闪身冲进侧里的休息室，跑得太急还被没系好的鞋带绊了一下。

“诶——飞雄酱好凶——”后头路过的宫侑捏着嗓子跺脚，尾音拖长在嘴里念着“对人家温柔一点嘛”，笑得正在收球网的星海差点踩到脚边的排球。

“谁会那样说话啊！”小个子举着拳头气急败坏，恨不得立刻从栏杆那翻下去和他们打架。

他胳膊上乱七八糟挂着好多东西，一张牙舞爪就像过年时挂在小神社门口的福神画像。星海突然探头问：“日向你长高了没？”日向的气势一下子瘪了下去，伸长脖子说：“我已经，已经在努力了！”

“纵欲会长不高的。”宫侑把排球鞋踹掉，回头比了个大拇指，“你看星海一直交不上女朋友就长高了一点点，所以赶紧分手吧。”

星海冲刺过来猛踢他一脚。

什么，那种事真的会有关系吗？体育馆里的人陆陆续续都走了，日向蹲坐在看台台阶上，暗自算了一下影山留宿的次数，手指不够用了才想起来，之前自己清心寡欲地单身那么久也不见个子长高过。又被耍了。看来性格上没有点缺陷是当不了国家队二传手的。日向气得直跺脚，最后撒气猛地拆开影山的营养饼干，一把一把往嘴里送。

拉开拉链，影山的包里还是以前那个老样子，东西按顺序老老实实放好，冷淡得要命。日向嚼着饼干拨开排球日记把他的护膝塞进去，手指突然摸到排球日记旁边还放着一本本子，拿出来一看，封面眼熟得很，正是之前影山记了约会计划的那本。

那家伙球场上那么机灵，这种地方却单纯过头，完全忘了自己之前怎么对日向辛苦保密的。凑齐天时地利人和可不容易，都送上门了，不打开还有什么劲儿？日向一边激动一边心虚，把本子放在膝盖上，双手合十，虔诚地小声默念：我只看一眼，就看一眼，我不是故意的，神明大人看到的话也不要怪我哦。

捏起封面一个角掀起来，发现本子总共没写多少，内容也就只是简单记了记每次约会做了什么。影山字那么丑，日向歪着头看得也费劲，忍不住就一个字一个字小声念。“‘接吻的时候要咬嘴角。’”他念完才想起那天自己被吻到腿软的时候迷迷糊糊说过这样好舒服，愣了一下赶紧翻过这页，脸上热得快熟。

本子中间是鼓的，日向弓着背慌慌张张翻阅，马上就跳到凸起的那页。他看见两张车票并排夹在最中央，车票上留着铅笔写成的淡淡“K”和“H”，自己一时兴起写的“必胜”被透明胶仔仔细细贴了一层，一丁点墨水印都没晕出来。简直能从这龟毛的贴法中想象出那家伙拿指腹轻轻捋掉气泡时的样子，日向把下巴搁在膝盖上，忽然非常心软。

也许因为笨蛋们的脑子没办法太抽象去思考，装不了太远太详细的未来，所以对眼前的事就格外认真。也不是用了多美的修辞才算震撼，身边值得记下来的东西本来就不多，看到了漂亮的星星，写“星星好美”，就把悸动也一起写了进去。某某日约会了，某某日说了什么，看似不过平常小事，串在一起就变成了努力家一路趟风冒雪的证据。今日天气晴，今日日向晴中带点雷雨。留意、揣摩与修正，这大概是影山高中就开始的习惯，日向从前不觉得怎样，现在白纸黑字出现在面前，才觉得笨拙又珍贵。

多么不易啊，但凡聪明一点或是懈怠一点就能错过，一光年那么远，只有固执的笨蛋才愿意一步一步走近。日向沉默了一会儿，拿出自己准备好的礼物也夹在这页，然后把本子好好地塞了回去。影山已经在外面叫他了，日向应了一声，挎着两只包顺台阶几步跳出去，跑到影山身边。

“嘴角沾着什么？好脏。”影山低头让日向把包挂回自己脖子上。

“偷吃了你的饼干。”日向舔掉饼干渣，嘿嘿一笑，把包带又往影山脖子上缠了一圈，“还偷看了你的恋爱日记。”

“什么？”影山一愣，恼羞成怒，伸手抓人却扑了个空。“抓不到抓不到。”日向叫嚷着窜出去老远，一边跑一边回头对他做鬼脸。

“呆子！给我站住！”影山拔腿就追。

平安夜将近，拐弯跑上东京的街道，看到两侧店铺新挂上的彩灯亮晶晶的，像星星坠落。“抱歉抱歉！借过一下！”日向抓紧背包从人群和彩灯的间隙中钻过去，影山左躲右闪避开彩灯在后头咬牙切齿地追，觉得自己像在追一只逃跑的驯鹿。

不公平，一个刚刚训练完，一个还精力充沛，怎么可能追得上？影山张着嘴不停骂日向呆子，冷风呛到喉咙，忍不住咳了好几声。前头跑着的日向一顿，回头看了他一眼，猛然慢下来抓住他的手，又继续不管不顾地往前狂奔。

“你记不记得！”

日向只是傻笑着说了一句，影山立刻就明白他指的是什么事。高中时在东京也这样跑过，他们的手紧紧攥在一起，把所有人都甩在身后。冬天风冷，说太多话会肚子疼，影山叉开五指扣紧日向，日向就知道他懂了，闭了嘴笑得春风得意。

凉风吹在脸上，脚步也变得自由轻快，好像跑到世界的哪个角落去都可以。日向拉着他冲上天桥，影山有一瞬间真的觉得他们在飞，路上塞车的成片红色尾灯，街边唱着圣诞歌的零星霓虹，衬得东京像一片倒转的星空，正从他们脚下慢慢坠落。

最后他们到了天桥的最高点，并肩悬停在这庞大世界所有荧火光辉的正中央。影山倚着栏杆小声喘气，而日向却突然一脚踩上天桥边缘，抓住栏杆，猛地探出半个身子——

“无论是球场里还是球场外，我都会跑在影山旁边！”

日向扯着嗓子喊，于是车辆鸣笛，路边的圣诞歌，都停下来一秒听他说话。橘发的小国王被世界簇拥着说爱，所有的光都绕着他，所有的光都在他眼底。影山看着他的侧脸，想，日向确实是太阳，他发光的时候，群星都在他脚下。

“那边那位影山先生，你听到了没有——”

“你那个嗓门怎么可能听不到。”影山干咳了一声撇过头去，伸手把日向从天桥边沿上拎下来，“你可别掉下去了。”

“怎么可能掉下去，又不是第一次过天桥。”日向甩掉他的手，撑着下巴搭在栏杆上，“不过以前都是自己一个人走的，感觉有点不太一样。”

“哪里不一样？”影山问。

“呃，‘东京这么大，而我这么小’，类似这种。”日向眯着眼深吸了一口气，“偶尔还会想，要是我真的会飞就好了。”

每次路过车流和热闹的街就好寂寞，与人声鼎沸擦肩而过孑然一身的自己，落单的鸟，放慢步调也没法混进人群。就算天桥有这样一层路面，实际却下面上面都是空的，悬在这儿的就他一个，谁也碰不到。

“毕业那次，和你吵完架之后我哭过。”日向埋在袖子里小声说。

印象里这还是自己第一次主动提起这件事，在此之前别人有意无意问起，日向都打着哈哈闭口不谈。逃避时间一久，竟然连自己都记不太清了。是因为什么吵架来着？眯着眼，所有灯火都碎成小片，日向把那些小片凑齐拼在一起，然后才慢慢回想起来。

并不是单因为几句话就爆发成那样，好像是从三年级一开始就埋下种子，后来又一点点发酵起来。日向等了很久，国家队的邀请迟迟不来，快毕业的时候却意外收到了Z大的邀请。同天里影山收到了D大的函，那天黄昏日向拿着邀请书和影山在长长的走廊上遇见，廊柱的影子把他们远远隔开，他便一瞬间捏皱了那张纸，什么话都说不出来。

并非是努力或者调整心态就能解决的问题，大家都在感叹“好可惜”，就连日向自己也在不舍和“我不是附庸”的倔强里挣扎。他们都变得沉默起来，不肯说话，接吻也很粗暴，却碰几下就性欲高涨。有一次日向发起狠较劲，一直做到前面发痛还缠着不肯停，最后被影山抓着头摁在水泥墙上里，说：“你给我冷静一点。”

被碰的是顶硬的自尊，要人冷静也太强人所难了。日向不肯说，也不肯低头，一直憋着。等到毕业当天，他们两个呆在活动室整理东西，日向以为“即是如此”的时候，背对他的影山却突然开口叫他的名字。

“不要这么简单就输给我。”

那瞬间日向觉得自己像被放在铁板上炙烤。

他脑子里嗡嗡作响，等反应过来的时候，拳头已经砸在了影山脸上。影山被打得发愣，他便压上去揪住影山的领子，咬牙切齿地问：“你说什么？谁会输？”所有压抑的东西都猛然裂开，他还想再补一拳，被回过神的影山拖着腰掀翻，一路磕着架子板凳仰倒在地。

那天日向的脑子里都是白茫茫一片，等到骑车回家才终于感觉到冷。创口贴下的伤口总算知道要疼了，他爬着仿佛没有尽头的上坡，手里攥着毕业证，一边骑一边用手拼命抹眼眶。

现在想来，可能两个人当时都没有那样尖锐的意思，只是心情气氛所致，就忍不住都敏感过头。日向抿了抿嘴，摁下回忆，又说：“但当时打你那几下倒是挺爽的。”

“就算现在重选，我也会说那句话。”影山说。

“什么？”日向歪头看他。

“我问你，换作是你，‘三年里谢谢了’、‘以后也要加油哦’之类的话，你可以对谷地说，对山口说，甚至对月岛说，但对我说得出口吗？”影山反问。

有什么不行的。日向松开栏杆转过来对着影山，张了张嘴，尝试几次却还是把话咽了下去。“算了，好恶心。”他放弃了，站在那苦着张脸。

“所以啊。”影山把手搁在日向脑袋上，“不是你自己说的么，要跑在我旁边，所以不要这么简单就输给我，明明能做到的吧。”

“……”

“干嘛突然沉默。”

“原来是鼓励的意思，不是挑衅啊。”日向恍然大悟。

“谁挑衅了！”

影山暴怒，揉头发的手转而要打日向的头，被日向眼疾手快用两只手摁住，还是服服帖帖放在他头顶。果然是新的一年要到了，什么都透出要蜕变成新的气息。柔软的体温从歪倒的头发间传到手心，日向笑嘻嘻地盯着他，眼睛被城市的夜景照得闪烁发亮，看得影山一阵失神。

“要接吻吗？”他问。

“啊？”

“要接吻吗？”

“……哦，哦，好。”日向愣了一下，松开他的手，僵硬地立正站好，闭上眼睛，抿紧嘴巴等着。

“干嘛这副赴死的表情。”

“你其实是想打架吧。”日向睁开眼怒骂，抓着影山的领子，踮起脚猛地亲上去。

猝不及防就磕到了牙齿，好像出了点血，两个人蹭来蹭去都嗯嗯哼哼嫌弃了一会儿。日向松开影山，抗议说：“你头低一点啊，这样我好累。”影山咋舌，不耐烦地回了一句“知道了”，揽住日向的腰重新来过。

当影山拿虎牙轻蹭他嘴角的时候，日向忽然就想起了刚才在本子上看到的记录，联想起来还真让人有点不好意思。他们在车流、楼宇和城市的萤火前轻轻接吻，他人的匆匆从他们额头间的缝隙路过，呼吸变轻，世界也跟着变小。楼下店铺放的歌正唱到：“越是觉得你很重要，就越是难以说出口。影山喘着气松开日向，突然问：“你真的哭过？”日向就露出一个超灿烂的笑容，撒谎说：“没有，都是骗你的，你别自恋了。”

今晚是不能一起住了，同圣诞节一起到来的还有排球联赛开始前的集训，两个人要调整状态，所以日向简单吃完晚饭就要回去。掰着指头数，估计到大赛结束前还能见一面，日向踮起脚轻拍影山的肩膀，劝说道：“可不要太想我啊。”语气得意过头，差点被影山一记过肩摔扔在地上。

从头到尾日向都没提过生日的事。进地铁站的时候影山忍不住问：“你有没有忘记什么东西？”日向还淡定地翻着自己的包，回答说“没有”，看着影山那张臭脸，憋笑憋到肚子都疼。

地铁到站日向才终于说了“生日快乐”，说的时候怕挨打，退后几步离影山老远。“生日礼物放在你的恋爱日记里咯！”他一脚跳进地铁，又故意比了个大拇指，坏笑说，“小兄弟日记写的不错，继续保持。”

要不是日向又提起来，影山都已经忘了这事。“你这白痴！”他怒吼着要追上去，地铁门却抢先一步合上。晚高峰的人群挤得日向紧贴在地铁门边，像个被压扁的橙子。即使这样他也不忘隔着玻璃门对影山做鬼脸，扯着眼皮呼啸而去，把影山气得半死。

什么礼物这样神秘？影山躲掉人群靠到墙边，拉开拉链看，挎包里东西整整齐齐，好像什么都没多。他把本子往外取，顺势就掉下来一个薄薄的袋子，打开一看，里面放着正是那天日向非要他试的发带和耳钉。

……还真是同时想到球场里和球场外。

影山暗暗有点开心，把两样东西收好装回去，忽然又在车票和书页之间发现一个露出来的方角。他费了些劲才把那个角抽出来，展开是一张老旧发脆的纸，字迹内容都眼熟得紧——题目是“我的情感”，署名“影山飞雄”，结构乱七八糟，最后写着“即是如此”。

而那四字旁一片坦诚的水渍。


	13. Chapter 13

拿小的事情来讲，比赛之前不会紧张到拉肚子，和漂亮女生说话不会结巴脸红，不管用哪个来衡量都进步明显，好像橘子汽水放久了，一摇晃就啵啵啵爆炸的小气泡也会跟着时间慢慢少掉。

温和得好纯粹。

大家都在排队扣球，排在后面的日向卷起袖子把短袖穿成背心的样子擦汗，转头提醒刚扣完退后的队友鞋带松了，跨出的右脚踩了块抹布不着痕迹擦掉地板上的汗，又顺便帮女经理踢掉挡路的球。精神抽条在长，跑着跑着就迷路，跑着跑着就变成大人，影山拎着鞋子站在门口，看着那个小个子游刃有余地经营自己的体育馆，运动服下起伏的骨头轻盈又坚硬。

他没发现影山，所以十足都是大学状态下的日向翔阳。见证深爱的小朋友变成大人，实在人间一大惨事。影山心里有点涩涩的，侧身坐在门口拆外用鞋的鞋带，余光却盯着终于轮到去扣球的日向。

那样小的个子，比大多数人都矮一截，抛起球时力道也轻，好难一开始就让人察觉到压力。日向自场外几步助跑，压低重心，脚步愈发密集，从气息到小腿肌肉都像弹簧一样轻松压缩，看起来就像右手捏拳一样自然。鸟飞是没有声音的。影山注意到他去掉了好多从前没在意的多余小动作，纯粹地助跑起跳，纯粹地双手后撤，所以换个参考来看，就像是排球经二传后忽然带了不能抗拒的引力。日向的身体控制能力还是一如既往的可怕，蓄力一丝不乱地准备到指尖，放松，然后猛然弹回。后悔轻敌了吗？从零冲上一百只需要惊讶说“哦”的一瞬，看似轻巧的力骤然咬合绷紧，球路重重砸向地板的，像裁纸刀尖划开白纸。

跳得比以前高了。影山收回目光，轻轻拿食指勾掉鞋上的蝴蝶结。

“Nice日向！”

“嘿嘿！”

日向落回地面，捡了球往后边跑，这次总算看到了影山。他把球举到头顶，故意绕了一大圈跑到影山面前，把自己的脸凑到影山面前，问：“怎样？”

“不怎么样。”影山单手推开日向的脸。

日向咧开嘴拿胳膊勒住影山的脖子往里拖：“果然看我了嘛！” 

正打算起身的影山差点跌了个趔趄，喉咙被手臂肌肉贴着绕了一圈，热乎乎又没轻没重。啵。是橘子汽水活力冒泡的声音。影山骂了一句，抓住那条光裸的胳膊把日向掀起来摔到自己跟前，想，比赛之外的事是自己比较落后，所以才能拖住日向，让他在自己面前永远是高中时的样子，也挺好的。

“干嘛啊你！”日向跳起来揉自己摔到的屁股。

大家都在起哄，他俩也只顾挥拳头和闪避，压根没看见此时进入体育馆的教练。瘦高男人径自向他们走过来，日向在看见的瞬间就收敛了嬉笑的表情，乖巧鞠躬道：“教练好！”影山拉了下被拽歪的衣服也乖乖低头说“您好”，突然被日向猛踢一脚屁股，挤眉弄眼要他为私闯训练道歉。

“那个没关系，我不是来问罪的。”教练摆手，顿了顿，转头看向影山，“我是……有件事想问问你们两个。”

影山一愣，压根没想到自己会被突然点名。而旁边的日向却蓦地预感到了什么，立刻抿紧了嘴。

“影山同学你……能和我们打一场练习赛吗？”

果然是这样。日向下意识捏紧了拳头，抬头看影山，发现影山也正发懵地低头看自己。有点被比下去的不甘心，而且大赛当前，重温同在球场的感受也很冒险。……但是想试试。他们在对视中简单地交换了意见，然后一起开口对教练说：“可以。”

“但是我不要和他同队。”他们继续异口同声地说。

后一句的想法并没有商量过，所以一模一样说出来的时候，两个人都一怔。日向又看向影山，蓝眼睛藏在刘海间，眼神刚撞上便反应过来对方和自己想的一样。影山对着他挑衅地笑起来，日向一瞬间就燃起了斗志，目光灼灼，抛掉一切顾忌跃跃欲试。

“就这么办吧！”教练抵上日向的背把他推进场地。

还是一年级的后辈二传凑过来小声问胜算多少，日向不知怎么回答，半蹲下调整护膝，扭头看站在场地另半边的影山。教练划好了队伍，他的旧队友混在新队友之中，脱掉全黑的外套走到球网的对面。那瞬间日向很恍惚，时光匆匆，旧的他与现在的他都在球场上，看着命中宿敌抱着排球在球网后低头行走。已经到了黄昏，阳光西斜进体育馆，于是影山的影子也拉长，从日向鞋前细长路过，仅匆匆一略就让人心里发毛。

比赛在五分钟后开始，分配到对面的队友门依次来配合影山的托球，明明是第一次配合，却每个都顺畅无比。影山还是没什么表情，却在主动问每个人扣完球后的手感，手上迅速做着调整。换到球网两侧，天才努力家的才能看上去更慑人了。日向在发晃的夕阳下眯起眼，忽然想到“这家伙不会在原地等我来追”这一句，接着竟然莫名在那种溶解入新队伍的理所当然里冷静了下来。

分到对面的主攻一记重扣，排球落地时都猛烈的力道挤到变形。身边的二传苦笑着念了一句“不妙”。日向曲腿轻松跳着站起来，一掌拍在他后背上，笑着说：“能赢。”

比任何搭档之间都更牢固的默契、羁绊，来自命运的相遇和契合，此刻切开来分在球场两边，到底会发生什么呢？日之食，影之晓，都在黄昏时分的此刻，在地球光与暗的分割线上大胆尝试。日向塌下腰张开手，总觉得什么在心里隐隐突破。二十公分高度差，球场两端长度差，东西东京的宽度差，所有空间的距离都在踏入明暗的交接，舔得他掌心灼热无比。

“来吧！”他竭力喊道。

哨声应声响起。

三色排球从场上十二分之一的手中腾空跃起，高过球网，仿佛日出跃过地平线，一下子集中了所有目光。开场便是猛力跳发，正对边界冲来，幸好后排自由人早就习惯队友的发球，赶在球即将落地时冲过去鱼跃救起。一场六个人都在垫着步变换位置，日向侧头盯着球的位置，在二传伊始猛然冲出去，贴线起跳。

跳起后升高的速度就会骤然变慢，这时候如果足够专心的话，就会在一段漫长的滞空看清整个球场缓慢更新的动态。日向的眼睛很轻松就高过拦网，对面六个人的动作，还有球的位置，都一一在他眼前。球飞过来了，日向在空中弹回起跳的姿势，背肌拉开，腹肌收缩，手臂因此前挥。他已经在最高点，正要最后扣下，却突然看到骤然出现在面前张开的十指，像撑开的伞一样挡住所有视线空余。

却拦了个空。

球划过日向的击球点向左侧而去，刚在那就位的主攻手迅速跳起，对着拦网的1.5人反手扣下一道斜线球，顺利打手出界。

影山曲腿落地，回头去看排球的落地点，微张着嘴有些不可思议。他还半蹲着，日向站在影山面前，像个巨人一样笼罩他，这才有了已经和影山站在同条起跑线上的实感。

“太警戒我的话会被骗的哦。”日向猛然揽过比自己要高一个头的二传手，冲影山得意。

“……你再试试好了，呆子。”影山站直身子俯视他。

仅仅一分而已，比赛这才要正式开始。日向归位，将手挡在脑后等队友发球，心里出奇的平静。从前自己的惯用诱饵现在成了别人谋略的一部分，是不是很不爽，会不会影响你的发挥？他在心里用“如果”做诱导一步一步慢慢向前推，从脚下一点生出许多可能的分支，虽然没办法全都想透，但朦朦胧胧的，确实有一瞬将这四四方方的场地也成功看作了一盘小小棋局。

明明他们一直为了一切可计较的事情争快慢和输赢，但实际上，却从相遇那天之后就再也没有真正地做过敌人。高中曾经有一天，他们一起在乌野教学楼的天台上吃便当，正要吃饭上最后一块鸡排的时候，日向突然就想到了“如果有一天我们到了不同的队会怎样”这个问题。那时候他不会像现在一样会考虑事情的后果，想到什么就做什么，所以刚冒出这个问题就转头去问影山的想法。影山嘴里咬着一块章鱼肠，嘴巴鼓的，没怎么想就回答说：“我会赢你。”被他日向了把西兰花往脸上扔。

那段时间乌野的三年级刚毕业，大地前辈和菅原前辈去了不同的城市念书，旭前辈在商店街找了一份工作，于是三条并肩三年的线就此岔开。和前辈分别那天，日向哭得鼻涕横流，一说话就鼻子吹泡泡，和同样红了眼眶的影山互相用毛巾摁脸。那个横行在脸上的粗鲁触感难以忘记，所以日向在被影山抓着头往便当盒里摁的时候，突然就想到了那天狼狈的自己。他趴过去猛然横抱紧影山的腰，深吸了一口沐浴露和肥皂混在一起的影山衬衫的味道，问：“真的啊，毕业就得分开？”

“……也不是不可能吧。”影山慢慢地回答，松了力道将手搁在他的脑袋上。

日向沉默了一会儿，抓着影山衬衫的扣子起身去亲影山。他尝到章鱼肠、荷兰豆和胡椒汁的味道，心里想，如果真的要他某天和阿姨的便当、磕磕绊绊的初恋，还有影山的托球都说再见，那也未免也太让人难过了。

是的，脑子一直好用的研磨很早之前就说对了，影山不是什么他通关游戏里的boss，所以那种“输了就game over的比赛”，可以和音驹打，和枭谷打，唯独没办法和影山打。就算有一百次对抗，分一百次输赢，游戏也不会就此结束。他们所有一切的起点就是如此，一开始就被诅咒，不必到年龄就有带刺玫瑰墙在周围高高垒起，和别人再亲密都没办法替代。

那么，时隔六年再比赛，对面的敌人同时是爱人，自己所想的都有可能被猜到，还有默契的人同别人崭新生出自己不懂的默契，在这样的局面下，谁会是施压的最好人选？

哨声响起，日向舔了舔嘴巴。

是我。

这次是副攻跳飘过去的发球，擦网入内，硬逼前排的主攻趴下一传。一滴汗从下巴蓦地滴落，日向知道影山的二传只会给他很短的时间思考，所以脚下不敢踩死任何一步，眼睛紧紧盯着还站着的五人。

天童前辈说过什么来着？眼神，动作，每一个小细节都是突破的点。如果是我的话，现在会选择什么进攻办法？日向摸到了自己的答案，矮身踩实了最后一步，奋力跃起。

猜对了人，却没考虑到一人时间差。

球从日向正头顶上方扣下来，绝对故意的，不是拦不到的高度，可惜日向还在绝望的下落。施压的最好人选，反过来也是一样，而且就算可能被猜到也绝不逃避或者手下留情。和第一次合作的人就敢去用这种技巧？日向隔着拦网和无表情的影山良久对视，彻底把从前的种种既视感摘掉，最终背身走向自己各自的队伍。

到底是新融入的二传，赛前磨合也只有五分钟，所以一来一往，分数还是长久默契的日向这边始终领先。即使上了二十分，赛场的节奏也并没有变快，就算做诱饵的日向成功骗过所有人得分，影山也并没有表现出多么不爽，转手又把比分追上。日向擦了把脸侧的汗，脑子里想起高一他们在乌野的体育馆，他对影山说：“我和去年的我不一样了。”而影山也举起球对他说：“今年的我也和去年的我不一样了。”

谷地之前给他的建议是：换个角度说不定能看到不同的。从网的同侧，到他做观众，再到网的两边，确实每个角度都微妙的不同。球场不过四四方方这样大，长度，宽度，高度，每一个方向都有极限，但在里面奔跑的他自己却是不受限制的。跃起的最佳高度，横跨球场的最快速度，人的位置，球的位置，去布局去思考，无论在什么位置都会让人忌惮。

还有最后一分，这边王牌扣下的球被对面勉强接起，又打了回来。跃过球网的最后一下是影山打的，虽然二传来的球很别扭，却被他巧妙地瞄准了边界。球的力度不大，却落得飞快，等后排推定不会出界时只来得及堪堪救回来。线拉的太短，二传匆匆补位也弥补不上，大家的位置零乱散着，无论网这边还是网那边都知道只有日向的位置最适合进攻。

“日向前辈，拜托了！”

来的是一个纯粹简单的高球，没有追着他的位置，不是快攻，只是单纯把最后决胜的期待全权交给他。助跑是完整彻底的，网也不过那么高，日向在起跳的时候真的觉得自己能越过山岳河川。三人来拦他的球，其中一个是影山，什么都看的分明。

于是日向忽然想，从前死死纠结的、没有影山就做不到的那五分，或许也是他看轻了自己，仅此而已。

球来了，日向挥动胳膊，把握好角度和力道，一直控制到指尖。

耳边没有声音，他又是自由的鸟。

哔——

25-22，胜。


	14. Chapter 14

没有听见那个声音。

没有听见那个声音！

日向高兴得要命，训练完顶着球几步跃出体育馆，踩着地上不同颜色的砖，小学生似的一路往前跳。刚才他路过教练身边，教练伸手拍了一下他的背，只一下便知道之前说的“拉出正选名单”已经彻底翻篇了。圣诞刚刚过吧？新年好。新的一年了，我也是新的。呼吸也好自由，冬天的空气凉凉地通到肺里，畅快到头皮都发麻。从东京到宫城都遍寻不得的答案原来这样简单，他又可以全力助跑和起跳。

“喂，呆子，慢点啊！”影山抓着日向落在体育馆的帽子在后头喊他。

日向在花坛边转了一圈停下，转头盯着影山，脸侧的棱角坦坦荡荡新入二十岁。好高，好凶，好难对付，这张脸果然还是没有被球网隔着才比较好。

“看我干嘛？”影山把帽子塞回他的口袋里。

日向想说，以前有好多回在赛场上，都是由你拆掉困住我的笼子，现在也能换我自己亲手拆一次枷锁了，所以别小看我。但影山从来也没小看过他，所以日向想了想，又把这句话咽了下去。拿这副小身躯惊讶过好多人之后，日向忽然也很想在未来的某天惊讶一次影山。所以他得意地回了一句“没怎么”，把幻听消失这件事作伏笔瞒了起来。

影山倒也没深究。日向哼着歌，顺着花坛的狭小边沿向前走，忽然说：“联赛马上要开始了吧，我们的学校会对上吗？” 

“说不定会吧。”

“那我肯定会像今天一样，再赢你一次。”日向揽过影山的脖子，把他狠拽到自己身边，终于能坦坦荡荡拿十几岁时的事开玩笑，“小影山到时候不要哭鼻子，也不要在体育馆大吼大叫跑来跑去哦。”

拿自己也做过的事讽刺人岂不是伤敌一千自损八百？影山横了他一眼，说：“我说你，和我当敌人就这么开心？”

“才不是！”谁会想遇上对自己了如指掌的对手？日向狠狠摇了摇头，说：“我想过了，不光是进攻，一传、补位、拦网、救球，任何时候，任何位置，我都不能让任何人忽视我。”

“觉悟很好。”影山捏住日向的脑袋，“但这和我们的队伍对上有什么关系？”

“你别急嘛，让我慢慢解释给你听。”日向一闪身躲开控制，抓起影山的双手摆弄，费了些劲才把影山的手指掰成自己想要的样子。影山低头看着不明所以，最后才发现日向拗出的是两个叉开站立的小人。

“假如这是我和你——”日向说。

“……哪个是你？”

“随便哪个。”日向指了下他的左手，“就这个吧，这个是我。”

“哦。”影山微屈起左手的手指，“这样就能区分了。”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊，烦不烦！”影山的语气越是没有开玩笑的意思，日向就越是气得要死。他抓住代表自己的小人，用扣球的力道把右手那个猛地拍开，“喏，现在我们就是这样子，不在一个队打球，住的地方也离得一光年——那么远。”

啧。影山咋舌。

“但是我们都还在打排球。”日向继续说下去，“我知道你不会等我，但我也不会只追着你跑。我在追上你之外还有更大更远的目标，只是因为和你的目的地是一样的，跑的是同样一条路，所以才一直在追追赶赶。起步的时候是被你推了一下，但腿在我自己身上，速度多快，能跑多远，都是我自己的事。”

他把影山的左手放在自己胳膊上，拨动食指和中指，于是刚刚傻立着的小人马上鲜活起来，在袖子跑道上狂奔。布料的触感划过指尖，影山盯着那个小人看，默默想到，这种狗狗撒欢式的快乐步伐确实很像日向本人。

“我有好长一段时间觉得，自己的所有不爽是因为没了你我就跑不快，但其实不是这样。身边有你在的时候，我脑子里总在想的不是‘该怎么不变慢’，而是‘该怎么超过你’。你也不会对我说‘没必要’、‘对不起’、‘做不到’之类的话，跑就行了，从乌野一口气跑到白鸟泽也不会累。”日向把影山的另只手捉回来，同样放在自己胳膊上，“不是全神贯注要超过你的话，就能分出精神来看脚下有多少石子。你也看到啦，我朝着很多方向努力，技巧、速度、力量……其实我现在的队友们很强，我也比以前要强得多，只是和你配合时候那种理所当然的强法，我再也没遇到过。”

“并不是哪样就一定更好。怎么说呢，就好像给小夏讲的童话故事一样，主角身边有个奇奇怪怪又很重要的角色，虽然故事还是一样，但那些应该现实的东西就没有那么现实了。”

日向抬头冲着影山笑：“我果然还是想和你一起打排球。”

手指比的小人并排站着没动，日向的笑容让影山有一瞬间想到了第一次相遇时的日向，输了比赛站在台阶上，一边掉眼泪一边说“我会打败你”。是他最早发现这块璞玉，比全世界都早，甚至比日向自己都早。大家都惋惜说小石头好小，影山就拿自己的手剥掉外头的壳，透出里面的光，给教练看，给对手看，也给日向自己看，不许任何人小觑他。现在日向自己终于也彻彻底底看见了：他自始至终都是发着光的稀有物，从来不是被谁擦亮的。

“以后你会遇到很多这样的人。”影山说。

你的童话会变得框架很大，要去更多更远的地方冒险。我也是一样。

是哦。日向点点头，低头重新把影山的指节一处一处展平：“我知道，越是到顶端，就越是有很多这样的人，就像世界上有很多灵活的左手和右手，但是——”

他抿着嘴将影山的两只手合在一起。

再熟悉不过，形状和纹路都能严丝合缝地贴上，和其他哪个队友击掌都做不到如此吻合。日向的手要比影山小上一圈，手掌比高中时要粗糙，掌心滚烫，似乎热量永远不熄。影山马上就明白过来日向的意思，所有思绪也被此撞倒。他看着日向对自己仰着脸笑，从两侧紧紧拢着自己的手，刚运动完脸上还红彤彤的。

从小学起就喜欢同一种运动，从高中一年级起就喜欢同一个人，一条线走到底，从来也没想过回头的事。宫侑总在换女朋友，他对影山说爱是会被消磨的，影山却始终都没在自己身上发现过。就算偶尔抱怨日头太毒，也从来不会不是真心去爱阳光。日向握着他的手说：“我变强了，但我还是想和你打球。”他就想到初中还有高中，日向不只一次从体育馆的台阶上向自己奔来，嘴里信誓旦旦地说“未来”和“永远”，像太阳靠近一样炙热强烈，让他的心狂跳不止。

“这种时候你应该亲我才对吧。”仰着脸等了半天的日向开始撇着嘴抱怨。

影山一愣，别过头：“……都是汗，不要。”

“混蛋，我的汗才不脏呢。不要也得要。”

小怪兽踮脚撞过来，身上的气势比起亲吻，更像是要吃人。刚进入夜里，周围来来往往许多人，影山有点不自在，别着身子躲开，日向就卯足劲绕着他蹦来跳去。这家伙就像影山以前在神社碰到的不怕人的松鼠，爪子和尾巴轻轻落在他肩膀和胳膊上，亲近又活泼，惹得他浑身僵硬。但是那些松鼠一点儿不爱影山，踩他的肩膀是为了跳向另一棵树，瞬间就离他而去，日向却不是这样。影山伸手去抓日向的脸，贴着下巴捏住，像捏一个棉花团子。

“痛痛痛……”日向抓着影山的手腕把下巴搁在他掌心上，瘪着嘴嘟嘟囔囔，“不亲就不亲。小气鬼，影山小气鬼。”

……论谁看他们都是完全不一样的人。影山感受着手上软绵绵的触感，默默想。也正是因为完全不一样，一个是光，一个是影子，所以才能始终拉着彼此，不断向崭新的地方跑去。

其实初中毕业那段日子，影山一直不怎么讲话，连家里人也跟着沉默，小心不去碰排球的话题。直到高中刚开始的某天，影山在家里吃饭，妈妈才突然打破这种沉默，问他是不是在学校遇到了什么好事。影山回答说：“我在学校里遇到一个技术很烂又总是和我吵架的队友。”

妈妈听到后一愣，撑着手笑着说：“那不是挺好的嘛，要好好做朋友哦。”

当时影山不懂，想着，为什么要和这种把他的各种逆鳞当狗毛撸的人做朋友？后来才渐渐明白过来。有一回他半夜起床倒水，听到妈妈低声和爸爸说：“飞雄在学校交到了朋友哦，是一个叫‘日向’的孩子。”就算说的是事实，影山也还是面红耳赤。妈妈怎么知道日向的名字的？他从那天后默默留心去记，意外发现自己在家提起日向名字的次数比想象中要多得多。

再后来他和日向的关系变了质，牵手，接吻，做坏事，通通都没再告诉妈妈。毕业那天影山顶着一块纱布回家，进房间时关门声都忍不住重了些。妈妈跑过来叩门，问他脸上的伤怎么回事，影山闷在被子里，大声说，没关系，什么都没发生。

过了一会儿，妈妈在门外轻声说：“你们分手了吗？”

影山在听到这句话后死死咬住了被子。

他以为自己瞒得很好，所以连妈妈究竟什么时候看出来的都没办法猜到。直到现在影山才隐约明白过来，人们在被爱意笼罩时真的十分明显——日向看着他的眼睛里总是在发光，他猜自己大概也是一样，只是没有日向那么蠢。

能认识你真是太好了……这句话影山说不出口，所以他只好低头真的去吻日向，让日向如愿以偿。小个子一点没料到，被亲上嘴巴的时候全身都一僵，被影山轻轻托着头才慢慢放松下来。尝到的舌头是软的，影山拿牙尖轻轻咬他的嘴角，呼吸在他人中黏作一团，偶尔还会撞到彼此的鼻子。日向把自己被寒风吹凉的手从影山的毛衣下摆探上去，用冰掉的指尖去碰影山的腹肌，被影山隔着衣服牢牢抓住手腕。

“过几天就要比赛了。”影山松开他，嘴里喘着气。

“嗯。”

“我得回去睡。”

“嗯……嗯。”日向咬牙切齿，抽出手来狠揉自己的头发，把自己被拨撩起的热闹心思都摁下去。

日向状态很好。影山在心里衡量着，给自己分心。前几天教练说要在联赛里挑一挑，再新招几个人进来丰富国家队的风格，他阴差阳错看到了候选名单，里面就有日向的名字。本来想把这件事告诉日向来让他振奋，现在看来倒是完全不用。影山一点都不担心日向会落选，那就把这个消息当作惊喜好了，反正所要等的只是时间。

“联赛要打好久呢。” 日向拿余光瞥他，小心翼翼地问，“你会，呃……想我吗？” 

大概是问出口了又觉得不好意思，日向转过头一边跺脚一边念着“好肉麻好肉麻”，拼命拿手隔着衣服捋胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。

影山看着他自然蜷曲的头发也跟着上蹿下跳，错开视线小声说：“会。”

因为我还像十六岁一样爱你。

日向回头，不可思议地看着影山，脚下退后几步，问道：“你今天怎么回事？这不正常，这不像你。你是影山飞雄吗？你其实是外星人或者妖怪变的吧。”

“你知不知道你很吵？”影山抬脚去踹他。

日向单脚跳着躲开，然后从花坛的狭窄边沿歪倒下来，被影山顺势接住。他搂着影山的腰一只笑个不停，全身都抖，震动一直传到影山肚子上。影山抓着他的头发让他起来，日向便突然从他肚子上抬起头，说：“我拦网比以前强很多。”

“我知道。”在比赛录像里看过不止一次。

“也想让你夸我的一传，我的接发球进步特别大！”

“嗯。”

“但最想最想的还是扣你托过来的球。”日向伸手对着天空，“想扣球，想扣会停下来的球。”

“那你要在联赛里一直赢，”影山伸出一只拳头，“然后输给我。”

“才不会输。”日向看向他，也伸出拳头，兴致勃勃。

各自都揣着小惊喜，情绪远比单纯的“爱你”要深刻，虽然没说出口，却轻轻松松就明白在对撞的拳头上。在这个由日向第一人称写就的童话里，“奇奇怪怪又很重要的角色”已经归位，那么主角乌鸦国王也该去扩大疆域了。日向还有撮汗湿后没干的鬓发黏在额头，影山将日向口袋里皱了的帽子抽出来，凶巴巴地套在他脑袋上，三两下给他带正，顺好帽子边缘被压住歪倒的头发。

给你王冠，去让所有人都惊讶吧。


	15. 尾声

“小仁花，你高中是不是在宫城县的乌野高中当排球部经理？”

“是的，前辈怎么知道？”

“哼哼，不要小看记者的情报能力！那你有存以前乌野排球部的照片吗？”

“都存在家里呢。前辈为什么忽然问我这个？”

工作电脑上放着上届大赛里抓拍的新闻照，橙发的小个子跃在半空，漂亮的编辑小姐眯起眼，将一勺甜品咬进嘴里。

“下期杂志的特别版，我想做个小巨人的专栏。”

“第一场比赛是哪两个学校啊？”

“Z大和H大，喏，这不是快要开始了。”

“哇，两个强豪开场诶……听说H大有个刚升上来的全国级别的主攻。你不是一直在看国家队的平时训练么，怎么样，你觉得谁赢的可能性更大？”

翘着二郎腿的大叔双手环胸，笑眯眯地看着场内正在热身的橙发小个子。

“这种事谁能预料得到啊。”

“大家，等下要去热身了……一开场就是H大和Z大啊。哇，发球好猛！对了影山，你以前的搭档是不是在Z大来着？”

影山扶着栏杆向下看。

球跃起在高空，二传早已准备就位，他的亲密恋人兼今生宿敌，正从后排猛然冲上前，鞋尖停在白线前，肌肉绷紧，从骨骼每一寸爆发出的存在感足以压实整个球场的地面。

在此放慢的一刻，一切都朦胧地等在后面——距离大学联赛的第一声得分哨响还有1秒，距离全场观众的惊呼还有5秒，距离“小巨人”日向登上杂志特别版还有1周，距离国家队的怪人速攻重新惊艳世界，还有不到1个月。

而距离乌鸦起飞，只有不到0.1秒。

“飛ベ。”


End file.
